One Punch Tatsumi
by NewtypeAuthor346
Summary: Tatsumi is a "normal" teenager who went to the Imperial Capital to find work to pay for his Village from heavy taxation, however, in his adventures, Tatsumi experiences that his life has changed. [Experimental story] (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, the reason why I wrote this, because I'm getting bored, but yet my scumbag brain just came into my mind to make another crossover for Akame Ga Kill with... *spins the wheel of shows*...*ping!*..aaaaannnd it's...One Punch Man!**

 **(Update)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The son of a normal Super Hero.**

In the Frontiers of the Imperial countryside, a single cart was driven by a pair of mercenaries on the dirty roads, not until a single earthquake caused the chaos until a large creature emitted from the ground, the mercenaries screamed.

"It's an Earthdragon! Run!"

As the large danger beast lunged it's attack against the wooden cart, a single brown-haired boy with green eyes appeared out of the blue, the claw of the beast was halted by his right hand.

"Hey you, that isn't nice to greet nice fellows." He said with a plain expression.

For a few moments, the Danger Beast stood there in confusion, not until it's right claw was immediately exploded into a mist of blood, the Beast screamed in agony as a large amount of blood gushed out and fell, the two merchants dropped their jaws of what they had witnessed, a normal boy defeated an Earthdragon in a single punch? The world doesn't work that way!

"Um, excuse me?" The young fellow turned his attention to the two merchants. "Can you tell me which way to the capital?"

The two merchants stood there silent, with no words, they looked each other and nodded in agreement, hours later, they had reached the capital, the brown-haired teen bid a farewell to the two merchants.

 _'These guys are nice, but one guy stated that the Capital is filled with...'not-so nice people'..? Oh well.'_ He thought.

"Whoa, so this must be the capital." He said, who now stood in front of the Imperial Entrance of the Capital. "Now I need to find work here..*sigh*...I need to work hard so I can repay my village from heavy taxes...mom...Chieftain, I won't let anyone down..even you..Dad."

* * *

 **Few Days ago..**

 _Tatsumi and his two childhood friends, Ieyasu and Sayo had packed up everything they need, before they will depart themselves from the Village, the Cheif elder and the Villagers bid them farewell._

 _"Hey! Tatsumi!" Yelled a voice._

 _Tatsumi turned around and saw a bald man in his villager clothes, which it was his father, however, sinceT atsumi heard that his father came from an unknown far away 'land', which was a mystery for him and didn't knew much about him._

 _"Father?"_

 _"I heard that you were leaving for the capital, right?" His father spoke and Tatsumi nodded. "Here, you might need this in your journey."_

 _His bald father gave him a pouch of gold and placed his hand on his son's right shoulder._

 _"Be sure to be carefull, alright? Make us proud."_

 _"Yep." Tatsumi smiled and nods. "I promise, I will work hard."_

* * *

 **Present day..**

' _I wonder what Ieyasu and Sayo have been doing..?_ ' He thought. _'I hope they'll be okay..'_

Tatsumi was wondering how his childhood friends were doing, they were separated after a Bandit attack, now he was sitting on a bench and a paper he held on his hand, a list of jobs with information, Tatsumi looked up and just think of something...he wasn't really interested by joining into the military, but had a plan going into civilian jobs instead.

"I might apply myself to work on the book store."

 **Time Skip**.

Tatsumi found the Book Store and stood right on front of the entrance, it wasn't really bad looking shop after all, as he entered the bell rings and heard a voice from the counter.

"Welcome to my Book Store, how may I help you?"

On his appearance, he had green hair with googles on it, with under the coat of a same color, a plain white shirt with blue jeans, he had the same age like Tatsumi, but young to be a shopowner.

"I came here for a job." Tatsumi held up a paper with "Help Wanted" and an application, the Shopowner grabbed the paper and reads, he looked up to Tatsumi, then back at the application.

"Hmm, alright then, so you want work here huh." Tatsumi nodded. "Great! Now I have a first employee, I'm Lubbock by the way."

"The name's Tatsumi...I come from a village, which is very far from here." He introduced himself. "I just came here for work, so I could pay the money for my village."

After introducing each other, Tatsumi looked around the shop, it seems clean and new, the books were put in perfect order on the shelves, the new employee grabbed the Book called **"The Journey of the Chosen Undead."**

"That's an interesting book." Lubbock said. "But I do believe that not many people would buy much, this new book store had just opened yesterday."

"And where can we get more books to replentish the shelves?" Tatsumi asked.

He followed Lubbock to the basement, as he turned on the lights, there are a massive towers of books everywhere and every corner.

"These where all the copies are stored, there's nothing to worry about."

As a few days had passed (actually it was three days) after Tatsumi becomes a full time employee on the book store, he owned an apartment, only two blocks away, the apartment he bought was pretty cheap, a bathroom, a small kitchen and a living room, including water, electricity for lights and everything he needs for his standards, right now, he sat on a counter and bid farewell to a customer before leaving.

"Have a good day sir!"

"Seems like that's our 35th costumer this day.." Lubbock stated. "But still, were selling our books significantly."

"Yeah, after that, I might get to buy food tomorrow and that was the special sales day at the market, they also had the perfect price that what I need." Tatsumi said while reading a book. _'Yeah, I thank my dad that he teached me how to manage my money account.'_

"And also, have you ever heard of Night Raid before?" Lubbock asked, but Tatsumi didn't even bothered.

"Well, I've heard that they were a group of Assassins." Tatsumi answered with a normal expression while rubbing his small finger in his ear. "But I've met worse."

"Yesterday, late at night, a noble family, which is Aria's Family were assassinated by Night Raid." Lubbock explained.

"Like if I would care, most nobles that lives in this capital that I've met were...not really great."

"Not just the Nobles, also most of the higher-class citizens too." Lubbock added.

The next day, it was evening as the clock strike's at nine, Tatsumi held a bag of food while walking down the dark alleyways, he held a bill he written down the prices.

"Huh, as I expected, the prices were actually cheap..."

Silence under alleyways didn't last long until he heard a high-pitched scream, which belonged to a woman.

"What the...?"

In the other side of the alleyway, a woman tumbled back on the ground, seeing a vicious muscular man who beheads her husband in front of her view.

"Hehehe..what a precious head he have here.." The criminal pulled up a head, staring at it with a malicious look, then he caught his attention to the woman, who was still on the ground, trembling in fear, he walks forward and strangled the woman neck as he lifts her up.

"P-Please, I'll do whatever you want, everything!" The woman pleaded, but the results ended as she felt his hand grip tighter.

"Everything you say? Alright, then I'll have your head as my trophy!"

Just as he raised his blade and prepares to end the woman's life, he stopped, he heard footsteps coming on his way, he looked around until he saw a normal looking boy with brown hair just standing right in front of him, he wasn't even scared but just gave him a normal look, silence filled in the air, not until Tatsumi spoke up.

"Um..that's not nice how you do to an innocent person."

The criminal raised his eyebrow in surprise, he let the lady down and confronts him.

"Now, who the hell are you?" The criminal asked. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Nope." Tatsumi answered. "I just came to the Capital a few days ago, I'm not familiar with anyone, instead Lubbock."

"Hehehe, I'm even surprised that you aren't scared on my presence." The criminal grinned wider. "I'm Zank, Zank the Executioner and...I'll be your client, what do you say, will you just stand there and wait till your head to be cut down?"

"Hmmm..." Tatsumi just thought for a while and gave a nod. "Sure, why not?"

Zank just stood there, surprised of what he just answered, does this guy really want to have a death wish, whenever he cares for?

"Huh, that stupidy of yours is even beyond than I thought." Zank narrowed his eyes to the woman, who was still stunned. "Alright, then I'll kill you later after I got his head."

Then Zank pulled out his blades and then rushed towards Tatsumi.

"PREPARE YOURESELF! YOUR HEAD WILL GET MORE PRETTIER AS IF I WILL PUT A LIGHTBULB IN IT HAHAHA!"

As Zank's blade was about to be brought down against him, Tatsumi held out a palm and blocked the blade...which the results led the Blade breaks in two.

 _'W-What?! How did he-'_

Suddenly, Tatsumi sends out a normal punch into his gut, tearing out a hole on it, the criminal spat out a large amount of blood from his mouth, then fell.

 _'I-..Impossible...a single punch..d-defeated me in an instant!?'_

As the Zank fell, his body laid motionless, the lady who still stood on the ground, was still stunned of what she had witnessed, Tatsumi walked passed from her, with a determined look.

"Sorry that I didn't save your boyfriend in time..I should have acted quickly.."

The woman snapped into reality and looked up to Tatsumi.

"W-W-Who are you?"

"Just a normal guy who fight with peace and justice." He said with a smug, not until his stomach grumbles and gazed his eyes back where he was heading. "I'll be going home, therefore, I'm hungry."

Meanwhile, from the tallest building, two figures had observed everything of what they had seen, a black haired assassin with her blond-haired gypsy companion, had their face cover with their expressions of shock and awe.

"He...he defeated Zank with a single punch, like it was nothing..?" The Gypsy said with a stuttering voice. "Is that even possible?"

"Whoever he is or whoever he was.. We must report this to the Boss." The black-haired Assassin stated. "He might have a Teigu under his possession."

 **Chapter ends.**

* * *

 **AN: Review whatever you want!**

 **As I'm gonna tell that Tatsumi in this story was pretty OC here instead of being original.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here we go, Chapter 2! However, I have two decision for you guys, shall I let this story heading towards the Anime Verison, Manga Version or both?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: First meeting with Night Raid and reunite with old Friends.**

Lubbock was polishing the store's windows while Tatsumi was putting the books into the bookshelves in order, Lubbock narrowed his eyes to Tatsumi with curiosity.

"Say, Tatsumi, have you heard the news coming from this early morning?" Lubbock question.

"I haven't heard the news." Tatsumi said after he placed the last book on the shelf.

"Early morning, The Imperial Police found a dead corpse, which it belongs to the notorious criminal, Zank the Executioner." Lubbock explained. "Along with a dead body of a man, the dead man's wife had witnessed that a boy with brown-hair killed Zank right in front of her."

"Oh him? I'm not really quite familiar with that guy." Tatsumi sighed as he noticed what happened yesterday at night. "He was kinda a psychopathic guy, really."

 _'Looks like Akame wasn't kidding, she said that he did met him last night'_ Lubbock thought. _'I should have to observe more about his actions, just as Najenda ordered me.'_

As Lubbock finished polishing the windows, he spot three familiar individuals, a pink haired girl in a pink dress, the blonde gypsy along with a cloaked person with red eyes who stood beside her, Lubbock knows who it was.

"Well, I'll be leaving to meet someone in the plaza, you'll be in charge of this place, alright?"

"Okay." Tatsumi nods.

Minutes later after he left, he sat in the counter with a book held on his hand, a comedy book titled: _**How Casul are you?,**_ another fifteen minutes passed, someone came through the entrance, Tatsumi didn't even bothered who it was coming, as he lowered his book and spotted a certain blonde haired gypsy, her appearance looked gorgeous along with her huge breasts, but he wasn't even interested to instantly fell in love into someone just because of her gorgeous looking and her clothes are somewhat much revealing, then he lifts his book up and read, just a few footstep coming up to him, he lowered his book once again and looked up to the same person, with a smile in her face, he felt something suspicious about her.

"...How may I help you?"

"Oh, just some book...I was searching some sort of a book that I just needed for _something_."

"...Something huh."

Then Tatsumi placed his book on the counter and leaned himself forwards then pointed his fingers to the bookshelves around the store.

"If you want something, the books here are ordered in various sections, there are cooking, material forging, fantasy and history, and what's more of it was-"

However, Tatsumi stooped as he felt something, he can feel that something was coming over him, as he narrowed his eyes to the left, he saw a fist coming to towards him, in his view, it was in slow motion, in a matter of seconds, Tatsumi blocked her fists, only two fingers.

"Just...what are you doing?"

Tatsumi furrowed his eyebrows while he looked at the surprised face of the blonde gypsy.

 _'What?! I was almost able to knock him out, but it felt that I've hit like a wall in his fingers!'_ The Gypsy thought with a few sweat beads flowing under her forehead. _'Whoever this boy was, but my gut had felt of an extremely dangerous aura around him...nope, I'm out!'_

The blonde gave a kick against him, but Tatsumi blocked it once again, however, the blonde-haired woman ran out from the store, Tatsumi began to chase her out while following the suit, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"...Who was that woman anyways and why did she attacked me out from the blue?" Tatsumi scratched the back of his head in confusion and sighed.

As he went back inside the store, he wasn't even aware that he was being watched by two observers from the rooftops.

"Akame, that guy seems too dangerous, he looks to be like a normal looking guy, but it isn't." The Gypsy girl told to the black-haired Assassin, which she was known as Akame.

"Leone, did he have any Teigu in his possession and what does it looks like?"

The Gypsy girl, who was now called Leone, shook her head as a negative response.

"I dunno, but it's hidden somewhere around him."

* * *

 **Two days later, Night Raid Headquarters.**

"Ogre the Demon was dead?"

Najenda received some reports from the Night Raid had witnessed and observed about a certain "normal" person known as Tatsumi, Lubbock explained that he comes from a village in the northern states of the Empire, which he was now currently working as an employee at Lubbock's Bookstore, the last reports which she heard from Akame last night, Ogre the Demon, an Imperial Guard which he was infamous around the Capital, he framed and falsely accused innocent bystanders to be guilty, thus he threatened Tatsumi to dare for blocking his way and humiliate the Imperial Guard's arrogant personality, for Tatsumi however, reports had indicated that he was actually walking normally to his home apartment after shopping from the market and accidentally bumped into Ogre, the Imperial Guard did accused him guilty for his actions...for no reason, but was killed instantly by a single punch just as before Ogre would manage to strike his sword against Tatsumi, leaving a large hole that tore in his chest like it was nothing.

"Hmmm...Interesting...I think we can recruit him and he'll be a part of us." Najenda stated, however...

"EEEHH?!"

Najenda was surrounded by the senior members of the Night Raid, who were shocked about Najenda's statement about recruiting a certain person and an employee from Lubbock's Bookstore.

"Are you saying that we're gonna recruit him and becoming a part of us?!" demanded a pink haired girl.

"Yeah! I definitely agree with Mine!" Leone agrees. "That guy ain't a normal person! My gut was going telling me not to go against him!"

"But I didn't see what he looks like, I hadn't seen that person in the first place." Mine said. "All I hear was about the name and his weird actions."

"Then you two, Mine and Leone, will be part of the operation, just to convince and recruit him." Najenda gave them a dark glare towards the two, which they both shrugged.

"Well, I've never seen him before, but he seems like a nice person, I'll agree with Najenda and he'll be part of the Night Raid." Sheele said.

"But wait, can you tell us the name of this person?" Asked a spike haired boy with a white bandana.

"Yeah, could you please tell us?" Said a girl with a white flower clip attached on her hair.

"Oh, you young recruits just heard about the subject right now? Oh wait, you both had been training with me for ten days." Bulat spoke. "Alright, then it's about an unknown person who works at Lubbock's Bookstore known as-"

 ***Knock!**Knock!**Knock!***

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a knock coming from the entrance, the Night Raid snapped and were surprised that someone knocked the door of the main entrance.

"What the-!? We've been discovered?!" Lubbock stated.

"How can someone manage to find us here?" Mine said as she slung out her Pumpkin, a bladed gun Teigu.

"Akame, check out who's out there!" Najenda ordered. "Eliminate anyone who dares to pose a threat."

"Hai!" Akame nods as she descends towards the entrance.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, outside the Night Raid HQ.**

"Hello? Is someone in here? Anyone?"

Tatsumi stands on front of the entrance of the Night Raid Headquarters...but wait! How did he manage to find the hidden Headquarter?

 **Few hours ago.**

 _Tatsumi was wandering around the streets of the capital to buy some food for any cheap prices in the Market with a good quality._

 _"Woah, these mushrooms are quite cheap for today along with this Salmon I've bought, only for 25 gold each...huh?"_

 _However, Tatsumi stopped his tracks as he suddenly spotted a familiar green haired teen, it was his manager Lubbock, but something was going suspicious about him as he pulled on his green hood and left off, Tatsumi raised an eyebrow and was curious about it, he left no choice but his "heroic" instincts are kicking in and followed him all the way to the outskirts of the Capital, through the forest filled with dangerous Danger Beasts and finally, as he continued walking, Tatsumi led himself to find a castle building on a cliff and still spotted Lubbock entering the building._

 _"Does he..lives in there?"_

 **Present.**

"Hello? Lubbock? It's me Tatsumi."

Tatsumi called out, but he received no answer, not until a certain black haired Assassin landed herself to the ground followed by an armored person with a spear with a red spearhead pointing towards against him, the Akame sheathed her Teigu, the One Cut Murasame, following Bulat, she too points her sword against him.

"So..umm...you must be his friends ...maybe?" Tatsumi said while rubbig the back of his head.

"You'll be going with us, but if you're plotting an escape, we're gonna kill you instantly for knowing the route to our Headquarters." Akame's eyes narrowed and scanned something whenever he acts suspicious.

"Okay..but that thing you're holding looks really sharp and expensive what you've got there, don't let it break it and that kinda sucks if your up against me." Tatsumi stated while pointing his finger towards Murasame, leaving Akame and Bulat dumbfounded.

Few moments later after entering the building, he was met by two other people, one was a pink girl with a bladed gun and a familiar blonde gypsy, who stood in fighting stances, which is now, they normally stood up while looking at the brown-haired boy was accompanied by Akame and Bulat.

"It's alright, he do not cause any harm." Akame said while raising her hand.

"Wow, it looks neat here, how much did you guys payed for all of this?" Tatsumi looked around the halls with an impressive look.

"Akame, are you sure that this guy looks dangerous? He doesn't posed a threat at all." Mine said with brows raised.

"Oh hey! Aren't you the same woman that attacked me two days ago?"

The three members looked over Leone, while the blonde Gypsy herself shrugged and bowed towards Tatsumi.

"I-I'm sorry of what I did that day!" She apologized with a nervous grin. "I...er, I was just knowing that you..er..pretty skilled with fighting, that's all!"

Bulat and Mine sighed at her excuses, Akame doesn't even bothered to say something, after leading Tatsumi throughout the hallways, he was met by a woman in her early 20's, she had an eye patch on her left eye with a mechanical arm, she widened her eyes while seeing a familiar person came alone in their Headquarters, however, two recruits who stood beside her went wide eyes in disbelief.

"Tatsumi!? Is that you?!"

Tatsumi stopped his tracks and turned his attention to familiar faces, one girl tackled him and hugged tightly

"Tatsumi! it is really you!" She cried with joy filled her emotions.

"S-Sayo? and Ieyasu!?" Tatsumi didn't falter but stunned to see both of his childhood friends once again. "I can't believe you guys made it! how were you two doing here?"

"Sayo, Ieyasu, You both knew that person?" Akame asked.

"Yep!" Ieyasu answered with a wide grin plastered on his face. "Tatsumi is one of our best friends since me and Sayo were still kids."

"I see, a childhood friend I suppose." Najenda stated. "So he's also one of you who came from you're village huh."

"Yeah, he was." Sayo nods. "Tatsumi is one of our strongest member in our traveling party after we depart."

"Say, Ieyasu, what happened to you and Sayo?" Tatsumi asked to his spiked haired bandana friend. "And how did you end up here?"

"Hmm? well it all started since me and Sayo made it to the Capital, ten days ago..."

* * *

 **Flashback, ten days ago, exact one day and eight hours before Tatsumi arrived to the Imperial Capital.**

"Sayo! we've made it! It's the Imperial Capital!" spoke Ieyasu cheerfully and then turned to Sayo. "See? I told you I wasn't bad with directions."

"Yeah right." Sayo huffed her cheeks in disagreement, they just got transportation with the help of other friendly mercenaries.

"I wonder what Tatsumi will react if he came here." he sighed.

"Yeah, but what happens if he didn't make it?" Sayo asked worriedly.

"Of course he can! he could take care of those Danger Beasts and Bandits in his way!" he smiled.

After upon arriving in the capital, the two friends began searching for jobs...but, most of the shops were closed from hiring employees and the military rejected them, because they didn't have enough rooms to recruit them in their army, as the sun sets down, the couple sat on the bridge, Sayo sighed desperately as Ieyasu looked up to the sky.

"Man, This place is sure hard to find work here." Ieyasu sighed.

"Yeah, it surely is...so what are we gonna do now?" Sayo added.

Silence filled for a few moments, not until the sound of horses pulling a carriage on the bridge, a girl inside spotted a couple sitting on the bridge, she noticed their wearing came from the country side, she ordered her driver to halt the drivers warned her not to get out, but the girl refused and walked towards Ieyasu and Sayo.

"Excuse me, you both come from the country side, am I right?"

They both looked at her dumbfounded, they looked at each other, then they looked back to the girl again.

"Uh, yeah, we are." Ieyasu answered. "We just came here to find a job, but most stores rejected us."

"So you both don't know where to stay? Poor you." The girl stated with a saddened expression. "Why don't you come with me? We'll help you both to get jobs."

"huh?"

"R-Really?!"

"Yep." She nods. "My name is Aria by the way."

Few hours later, Aria's carriage arrived to her estate, where stood a large mansion, surrounded by gardens and mostly forests, Sayo and Ieyasu went awestruck and thought how rich her family was, however, she explains that her family was a Noble family, upon entering the mansion, they were still amazed how luxurious inside until they were met by Aria's parents.

"Ah, Aria, welcome home and..oh? You've brought visitors with you?" Said Aria's father.

"Yep, they come from the country side and tried to find a job within the Capital." Aria explained. "So I invited them here just to bring them a chance."

"Oh my, how unfortunate these two." Aria's mother sighed. "You both were lucky to find Aria including us, we've been helping people from the country side who's unfortunate enough to find any jobs in the capital."

"Wow, these guys are nice people, come on Sayo, we'll stay here for a while until we get a Job, what do you say?"

Ieyasu looked upon her friend, but due to her expression, she was felt..uncomfortable.

"I...don't know Ieyasu, but I had a feeling that these people are.."

"Oh come on Sayo! this is our chance until we get a job."

She looked towards Ieyasu for a while, then looked towards Aria and her family who smiled to them and Aria's mother nods to her.

"Well...alright then." Sayo sighed as Ieyasu pumped his fist on the air.

"That's great!" Aria cheered.

"There you go! It isn't so hard wasn't it?" Ieyasu smiled.

The servants of the mansion prepared a room for them to stay, the next day, Aria toured Sayo and Ieyasu across the capital, however, most of the time what Aria was doing along the two, shopping, Sayo held a few handbags while Ieyasu and two other guards help to carry the boxes.

 _'Damnit Sayo!'_ Ieyasu thought. ' _Why should I carry these boxes?!'_

Later on, it was midday, the servants of the family had prepared for dinner, Sayo and Ieyasu take their seats until Aria's father held up a glass of wine.

"I thanked you both that you take good care of Aria, as your reward would be eating with us in dinner."

"Whoa, so... Delicious.." Ieyasu drooled over a dozens of luxurious food.

"Dine in whatever you like." Aria's mother said.

"Really?!" Sayo said in surprise while Ieyasu held a fork with piece of steak and dine in.

"Alright! Idetakimasu!"

Just a few inches before a piece of steak would reached their mouths, unnoticed, Aria's mother began to smiled wickedly...however.

 ***CRASH!***

Suddenly, a huge arm claw impacted through the window and crashed the dining table, Ieyasu and Sayo jumped back in time by dodging it, Aria's family were lucky enough to take cover themselves from the impact as they pulled back, the two guards came in the dinning room with swords drawn after they heard the incident.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Ieyasu, look!"

Ieyasu came came up to see Sayo, kneeling before a huge arm, what appeared to be a large brown claw.

"That claw...that belongs to an Earthdragon...wait, where did this claw fell from?"

* * *

 **Flashback interrupts, Present**

"Wait a minute, a claw of an Earthdragon fell through the window out of nowhere?" Asked Tatsumi with a curious look.

"Yeah, it did really happened." Sayo sighed and then turned to Tatsumi. "Maybe it was your doing?"

"Well, I did punched that Earthdragon with ease just before I used transportation to the Capital by mercenaries."

"So it was really you doing it huh..." Sayo frowned.

* * *

 **Flashback continues.**

After the dining incident, the sky strucked evening, Sayo and Ieyasu fell asleep, Aria's mother was walking in the hallways with a diary carrying on her hand.

"Curses, that damn giant claw crashed through out of nowhere had foiled everything." She muttered then smiled wickedly. "Oh well, I would still try my new poison for tommorow-"

Suddenly, an huge pair of scissors appeared from behind and cut her immediatley in half by a certain purple haired woman with glasses, she whipped her scissors on the air with blood splattered on the windows to make it clean, she then bowed down to her dead victim.

"I'm sorry."

Ieyasu opened his eyes and look around his surroundings, he felt a murderous aura in the atmosphere.

"This..this is a killing intent." He muttered.

"Hmm? Ieyasu?.." Sayo wakes up after seeing her friend was getting dressed up and grabbed his axe. "What's going on Ieyasu?"

"I felt a killing intent outside, we must check it out."

After they got out from the bedroom, both of them walked slowly towards the hallways with arms raised, cautious of their surrounding, not until Sayo's looked outside the windows and saw a group of people in the middle of the air, they were standing on strings, Sayo shook Ieyasu's left shoulder, as he looked up, his eyes widened.

"That's...Night Raid.." He muttered.

"Night Raid? You mean those assassins from the wanted posters, right?" Sayo said in surprise while he nods.

As they looked outside the windows, they could see guards charging up against the Assassins, however, a black-haired assassin who wields her sword, strikes first with first blood had shed with a blink of an eye.

Somewhere else, Aria's father was strangled by a blonde woman who held his neck up.

"Please! I will do anything I swear, I will give you money! Anything!" He pleaded.

"No, we just need your life, but you will meet your daughter after death." She said with a dark tone.

"Even my daughter?! Do you have no mercy?!"

With his last words, Leone gripped her hands tighter as the man tries to release himself, but no avail as his throat was squeezed tighter until it breaks, he died.

Meanwhile in the forest, a bodyguard led Aria into the forest to escape from the massacre.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Aria said nervously.

"It's the Night Raid, we need to hide in the storehouse." Her bodyguard panicked.

As they reached in the middle of a forest, they made their way to the storehouse, not until a voice stopped them.

"Hey!"

They turned around and saw Ieyasu and Sayo make it to the scene and panted for air.

"Oh, it's you both." The bodyguard sighed in relief. "You're right in time, we need to bring mistress Aria to safety while you both need to hold your ground from them."

"Th-Them?" Sayo widened her eyes in disbelief. "Don't you mean-"

Suddenly, a sound of a boot met ground can be heard behind them and saw the same black haired assassin stood up with a dark glare, Ieyasu yelped and drew his axe while Sayo pulled a bow string, armed with an arrow pointing against her.

"You two aren't my target." Akame simply spoke. "Step aside so no one gets hurt."

"Oh yeah?! If you want to get her, try breaching us-huh?"

Suddenly, Ieyasu felt a boot in top of his head and Sayo dropped her jaw while seeing Akame jumped towards Aria, the bodyguard slung his machine gun and aimed against the most wanted Assassin, as he pulled the trigger, Akame dodged every bullet he throws against her, but to no avail as the result led to this, she drew her sword to perform an uppercut slice by ending his life, Aria stumbled back and looks up to Akame in horror with her sword pointing against her chest, just before she would manage to kill her, an axe drew against her, Akame dodged and jumped back from him.

"What are you doing? I said you and your friend are not my target."

"But why would you kill an innocent girl like her?!" Sayo demanded at her. "There's no way that she deserves to be a bad person! She invited us in their mansion and treated us fairly with no harm!"

"You both leave me no choice but to eliminate you, including your friend."

Then Akame lunged her sword towards Ieyasu, she brought her sword down, but he manage to block it, he manage to push back the blade with his axe and swung, but she dodged his attack, Ieyasu noticed that she appeared behind him, he spun around and blocked the blade once again, but then she kicked her knee into the groin, Ieyasu felt pain as he kneeled then lies to the ground while clutching his groin, before Akame would finish him off, an arrow interrupts her, it was Sayo's turn, she drew her bow and shoots a second arrow against the assassin, but Akame blocked with her Murasame, with her sword pointing at her, she leaped to her in a great distance and drew her sword to strike, but country side girl dodged it with reflexes, as Akame manage to jab the tip of her blade against her chest, however, Sayo jumped back and rolled back, Leone was surprised that these two were quite skilled, but inexperienced, just before Akame would manage to finish her off, a yellow paw just grabbed behind her shirt.

"Hold up."

"What are you doing?" Akame said and gave Leone an annoyed look on her face.

"I think it's not the best idea to settle with these both." Leone said with a smile. "But I would like to spare these two because killing them would be a waste."

Sayo stood there dumbfounded as Ieyasu groggily standing up, he then saw another newcomer, maybe one of her assassin group just stopped the blade wielding assassin, Ieyasu was now confused.

"I..I don't get it, why would you spare me and Ieyasu instead mistress Aria?" Sayo asked.

"Hmm.. I got a solution, how about that we would show you both what's behind the curtains of her family." Leone let out a smug and points to the storehouse. "It's just behind you."

In a few moments later, Leone kicked the entrance of the shaft, after Ieyasu and Sayo got in, they were strucked horrified of what they had saw, dead bodies with missing limbs nor elbows hanging around, a group of people sat behind in their cages and various of torture devices lying around with blood stains on it.

"Wh..What is this?..What the hell is this?!" Ieyasu spoke then yelled with a horrified expression while Sayo still stood silent.

"This is what the true darkness that hid within the Capital." Leone explained. "The lies they spout, leading the result to lure unsuspecting victim with sweet words, including most of their victims comes from the country side, even this girl, you can't call her innocent anymore, her family have been torturing their victims just for pleasure."

Aria tiptoed herself to get away from them, but she was suddenly grabbed by Leone in the head, she gulped as Sayo turned to her attention to the little girl.

"Aria...why would you and your family do this?"

Aria tries to free herself from Leone and begged Sayo to save her.

"I-It's a lie! I never knew this place had exist!" Aria shouted. "Please! It's the truth! I don't really know anything what my parents did!"

They stood there in silence, Ieyasu was still recovering from shock, until he heard a voice.

"H-Hey you..."

Ieyasu turned his attention towards a man inside a cage, he was badly bruised with some of the wounds were seen to be opened.

"A-Are you here to save us?...listen, that..that girl over there! she invited me including my daughter since we came in the capital...we were just eating during dinner and then lost our consciousness and ended up here." Then he gritted his teeth as he clenched his hands on the bars with a verge of tears. "And then..she..she tortured my daughter! She tortured her to death!"

Ieyasu and Sayo stood there, stunned of what they had heard the man said about Aria did to her victims, meanwhile, Aria tries to freed herself from Leone's grip, until the blonde Teigu user sighed and broke free.

"What's so wrong with that?!" Aria yelled as her sanity wore off. **"You're just a bunch of country hicks! Pathetic and worthless piece of trash! I wanted to treat you both better whatever you want, like cattle!"** And then she narrowed her eyes towards Sayo as she took a step back from the insane Aria. **"And you! You were so impertinent for such a straight hair for a farm animal, even when I'm troubled by such an unruly hair! my mother planned to knocked you and your pathetic friend out consciousness since our today's dinner so you could get suffered by my own hands, but that stupid giant claw arm crashed into our window from nowhere and ruined my chance to kill you off!"**

They were disgusted by her words under the silent, cloudless night, leaving Aria laughed insane while breathing for air.

"A bunch of sadists take guise of Samaritans...I'm sorry to get into your way, Akame." And then Leone got something in her mind. _'But hold on, what did she meant about the giant claw arm?'_

"Then I'll eliminate." Akame said in a monotone, however, she heard a clear undertone of anger.

"Wait." Ieyasu spoke.

"Huh? Don't tell me that you're still defending her?"

"No." Then Ieyasu drew his axe. "I'll kill her!"

At that moment, Ieyasu brought down his axe against her, leaving a gush of blood had shed, Aria's body fell to the ground and quickly met death.

"Interesting...he kill her off with no hesitations.." Leone said, impressed by his actions.

* * *

 **Flashback ends, Present day.**

"As the good imprisoned man died due to the last stage of Luboria just before we could manage to save him, so we became part of Night Raid." Sayo finished explaining.

"Well that was disturbing what you both got in." Then Tatsumi sighed in relief. "But I'm glad that the Night Raid had found you and still in one piece."

"So what did you do for the ten days in the capital?" Sayo asked him.

"Well, since I've entered the capital nine days ago, I just got a job at Lubbock's Bookstore." Tatsumi said with his arms crossed. "Nine days without hitting poverty, instead two insane guys struck my nerves of annoyance so I got rid of them."

"Damn, you just got lucky." Ieyasu frowned.

"So..Tatsumi.." Najenda spoke while he looks up to her. "Since you found out where our hideout is, then I'm giving you an offer."

"An offer?" Tatsumi said dumbfounded. "What kind of offer?"

"Tatsumi, will you join the Night Raid and be part of us? What do you say?"

"What if I refuse?"

"Then you will be killed for knowing our hideout or just work with us without sending you into combat."

' _Ugh, jeez.'_ Tatsumi thought with an annoyed look.

Tatsumi lit his chin with eyes closed, thinking of something, Akame narrowed her eyes towards him and said.

"Tatsumi, I'm going to say this but the Empire is-"

"Corrupted, I know." He interrupts. "Even though, the society inside the capital was getting worse, whenever I meet with a rich noble and send his guards to sue me for no reason, then that's really stupid for them and me in an Assassins Group, well at least I've killed two peoples that were at least annoyed me a lot..."

Then Tatsumi narrowed his eyes towards his childhood friends which both of them were pleading him to join.

"ugh, alright, I'll join, but If it comes to Special Sales day then give me some independence to buy something to cook."

Tatsumi answered with an annoyed look while crossing his arms, Ieyasu and Sayo are the only ones who cheered at him as the Senior Members of Night Raid stood silence.

"Well, that was a quick decision." Najenda spoke dumbfounded, in a brief moment, she sighed in a quite relief and stood up. "Alright then Tatsumi, I hereby now that you'll be a new member in our group, Welcome to Night Raid."

"Well okay then, may I go home now and it's getting late." He said with a bored look.

"No, you'll be staying here for now on." Akame spoke.

"Well I'll be staying in this castle huh..Welp, I should have to pack my things from my apartment so that would be great." Tatsumi stated.

 **Chapter ends**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Review whenever you like, please check if there are any errors or misspellings.**

 **In this chapter, I let Sayo and Ieyasu alive, Thank you giant claw arm from an Earthdragon that came out from nowhere. (Well, It's Tatsumi's doing it.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Here we go with my newest chapter and sorry that I was busy with a lot of stuff since past one and a half week, so there you have, one of my latest chapters.**

 **Chapter 3: Scare the Injustice**

* * *

 **Night Raid Headquarters, Morning.**

In the early morning as the sun rose up, Tatsumi was snoring on the Sofa, dreamed about a fight against his unknown opponent who met his match.

 _"Dammit." Tatsumi coughed blood and wiped the rest off from his lips, his appearance was battered and bruised from a hefty battle against his goons. "Come on you! Give me the best shot you got!"_

 _His opponent appears to be an unknown dark knight with red eyes, plus a large bastard sword that carries on his shoulders._

 _"HAHAHA!" It laughed and looked at him with pity. "You were just a mere fool fighting against me, unarmed, but you just survived my attack, quite impressive you are."_

 _"Right, I've fought against your goons with my own bare fists, of what my pops said: Nothing is impossible." Tatsumi grinned and took a fighting stance, the two fighters stood each other from a distance._

 _"Splendid! This would be an interesting battle between the two of us." The knight spoke and took a defensive stance position. "Have at me!"_

 _Tatsumi lunched forwards with his fist raised, in a few inches before he would manage to punch him, a female voice interrupt._

"Wake up you sloth!"

"Huh?"

Tatsumi shot out his eyes open and saw Mine who overshadowed and looked down upon him.

"It's all...a dream?" He muttered.

"You've been snoring while muttering words in your sleep." She said with her hands placed on her hips and an unimpressed look on her face. "Breakfast is ready newbie, and the Boss would give us missions for today."

"Breakfast? Oh."

Akame and Sheele were serving the dishes while Bulat was in the training grounds, Sayo, Ieyasu and Lubbock came in the dinning room first, then Mine and Tatsumi walked in.

"Morning Tatshumi!" Ieyasu greeted with a meat stuffed in his mouth.

"Did you sleep well?" Added Sayo.

"Yeah, I did sleep well." Tatsumi replied with a quite grumpy look.

He took a seat and set his eyes on the food, it was a bowl with chunks of meat and fried rice in it plus with some sauce and steamed celery, he took a fork and bite, in his surprise, it was good.

"Taste good, who cooked this?" Tatsumi asked.

"Me." Akame replied with a monotone voice.

"You cook this?" Akame nods. "Well I'm not surprised, an assassin like you who kills targets and yet can even cook professionally huh.."

Akame narrows her eyes somewhere else and blushed a bit from his statement. An hour later, they meets up with Najenda in the meeting hall, meanwhile Sayo was showing Tatsumi around the base of Night Raid while Ieyasu was in the meeting hall, they went first into the training grounds.

"This is the training grounds." Sayo explained. "This is where we trained to fight and practice the skills for ourselves."

"And who's that guy over there?" Tatsumi asked while pointing to the a muscular guy with a heart-shaped pompadour hairstyle while making staff swing practices.

"Oh him? That's Bulat, he's the one that me and Ieyasu had been trained together with him." Sayo said. "I often trained together with Mine in marksmanship practices and Ieyasu goes off most of the time to train with him."

"I see.." Tatsumi stated with his finger lifted his chin.

Bulat makes a few twirling staff spins in fast motion, with the last swing result that he made a powerful blast of air, kicking the sand and scattered though out the air, he wiped off his sweat beats from his forehead until he saw two familiar individuals standing from a distance between each other.

"Ah, good morning Sayo." He sighed in relief.

"Morning Bulat, breakfast is already finished."

"Yeah, I'm coming." He smiled until he looked to the right to see a newcomer. "Ah..err.. Tatsumi...was it?"

Tatsumi nods, however, the brown-haired country boy felt something uncomfortable and chill into his spine, something, something that it wasn't right.

"Oh yeah, I have to tell you something." Sayo began to whisper unto his ear. "He also fell into someone in the same gender."

"Th-That's a misunderstanding." Bulat stuttered a bit with a blush, letting Tatsumi speechless.

* * *

 **5 Days later, Night Raid Headquarters.**

It's been a few days since Tatsumi was in Night Raid, most of the time, he did only to clean and took care of the main headquarters and cooking with Akame, at least he did had an assassination mission which he was ordered by Najenda to exterminate Gamal, who was an oil merchant and has close ties with Ogre and now he was hiring bodyguards and bribed some of the Imperial Guards which is necessary for the corrupted merchant if any troubles happened, after all, Tatsumi did it with no errors, after that, the Imperial Guard had investigated some dead corpses of Gamal's Bodyguards and including the oil merchant had large holes that torn into their bellies.

"Alright, we have some contracts by some individuals." Najenda explained. "Ieyasu and Leone, your mission is to take out the Drug Dealers from the lower districts, Red Light District exact."

"Gotcha that Boss." Leone gaves her a thumbs up.

"Since Sayo was already assigned to join Bulat, Akame and Lubbock to get rid some of the human traffickers." Then she looked to Mine. "Mine, your target was a noble known as Chibul, I assigned Sheele to go with you."

"Of cousre." Mine nods and yet her mind snapped. "Wait, what about the Newbie?"

"Hmmm...I haven't got any contracts for him now." Najenda sighed. "At least he would be on guard duty fo-..."

"Oh, hey Najenda." Suddenly, Tatsumi interrupts upon entering the meeting hall. "I should be going out to buy something."

"Hold on, where are you heading?"

"I'm heading to the Market to buy some food." he answered. "Most of the rations we had were almost gone since the past five days, well thanks to Akame since she ate a lot, and today's the Special Sales Day, it would be lucky to buy them in cheap prices, but if I don't, you guys could have get starving."

Najenda stared at him, dumbstruck, while Sheele and Mine did the same, the Boss glanced her eyes left and right until she notices that the food rations were almost out, she gives him the permission for a day out.

"Jeez, what a bothersome guy." Mine retorted.

* * *

 **Imperial Capital, Southern Districts..**

"Hmmm...hmm." Tatsumi looked left and right until he slapped his palm into his forehead. "Ah..jeez, I forgot to mentioned how large this capital was."

Tatsumi was holding two grocery bags where he bought from the marketplace and decided to head back to the headquarters, however, he was lost in the middle of nowhere in the southern districts, however, a girl in armor with auburn hair tied into pony tail just saw a person wearing a tan sweater who was confused how to get back to the exit.

"Oh my, the justice sensors is acting up! " She said while approaching him. "Excuse me sir, did you got lost?"

"Oh? wha-!? oh, just a normal Imperial Guard." Tatsumi said after recovering from getting surprised. "Well, yeah I just got lost, could you tell me where the exit is? I'm not really familiar in this place."

"I'm Seryuu Ubiquitous of the Imperial Guards." she salutes as she introduced herself with a cheery expression. "A Warrior of Justice!"

' _A Warrior of Justice huh...'_ Tatsumi frowned in his mind, he shook his head and snapped his mind into reality. "Okaayy...I'm kinda worried that it's kinda almost late until I got home.."

"Don't worry, I'll show you." she smiled as she grabbed his hand then looked down to an unknown dog-like creature.

"Kyuu! Kyuu!" the dog-like creature rubbed it's tummy with a hungry look.

"Aww, hungry already Koro?" Seryuu kneels to her pet. "Just hang in there a little okay?"

"Umm..What's that thing?" Tatsumi asked with a curious look.

"This is Hecatonkheires, but I called him Koro by the way." Seryuu introduces her little companion while grabbing with her arm. "After all, he's my Teigu, but don't worry he's just harmless except for those who embrace evil."

 _'A Teigu huh...I don't know what a Teigu really is..'_ he thought with a neutral expression.

Koro stared straight towards Tatsumi's eyes, however, the dog Teigu felt an omnivorous feeling coming out from him while staring directly at his eyes, Seryuu looked down to her Teigu in her hands as Koro was waving its stubby arms franticly and sweat sliding under his fur, fail to notice that her Teigu was actually afraid of him.

"Huh? Koro what's wrong?" She asked with a worried face, thus, her Teigu slid down from her arms and hid behind her legs. "Weird, he hasn't been acting this strangely."

"Umm, yeah.." Tatsumi replies with his eyes looking somewhere else. "So Seryuu, can we go and find the exit now?"

Fifteen minutes had passed, until Tatsumi finally got his way out, Seryuu bid a farewell to Tatsumi, thus then ran back into her duty to patrol in the marketplace while pulling Koro aside with her, Tatsumi waved back with a sweatdrop, however, his face turned into somewhat serious, he felt some hatred in Seryuu after she left off.

"Looks like she needs a therapy." Tatsumi stated with a neutral expression. "however, something came into my mind...I forgot to ask her what a Teigu is..."

* * *

 **Imperial capital, Night time in the Park.**

Mine and Sheele were seen to be dashing down the path after their failed assassination against their target.

"That Chibul guy too wary of us." Mine said.

"But it didn't caused us many trouble." Sheele responded with a smile.

As they keep running, they failed to noticed that they were being watched by someone from the trees, the figure smiled wickedly and jumped off and took a crash into the ground, almost hitting the two Night Raid members while Sheele and Mine jumped back and saw up to their opponent who a girl, she wears an Imperial Guard uniform and had an auburn hair tied into a ponytail, Mine was surprised that this girl was no ordinary Imperial Guard.

"I knew it.." She said while she held up a wanted poster of Sheele, thus smiling wickedly. "The face matched in the poster, it is definitely really Sheele of Night Raid...and that pink girl over there is also a Night Raid member too..judging those Teigu's in their hands..,there's no mistake, finally, I've finally tracked down Night Raid!"

Sheele and Mine held their Teigu's tightly and felt an uneasy aura coming out from her.

"Imperial Guard's Force, Seryuu Ubiquitous!" She said in a frantic look and points a finger at them. "In the name of Justice! I will make you evil doers pay right here and right now!"

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the Imperial capital, actually, nearby the park, Tatsumi found himself in the middle of the streets and was just walking straight back to headquarters, this path he chose was familiar where he left off, however, he stopped his tracks and heard loud gunfire coming from nearby, Tatsumi couldn't waste time but there was an actual fighting was going on.

"Ah, jeez.." He sighed. "Maybe it could have been one of us."

Back in the park, Mine and Sheele jumped back from a large biological Teigu, Seryuu just stood there unimpressed, however, the Imperial Guard ordered Koro...

"Koro...arms.."

Two words, the large Teigu reformed and turns it's stubby arms into an insanely large muscular arms, Mine was disgusted by this,

"Gross." Mine cringed. "looks like we don't have a choice."

"I understand." Sheele added.

"Pulverise!" Seryuu shouted.

Koro charged towards Mine with a barrage of punches, Mine stood stunned and unable to dodge from that attack.

"What the hell?!" Mine cried out. "there's no way to dodge!"

"Mine! get behind me!"

Suddenly, Sheele appeared right in front of her and blocked Koro's punch barrage with her Extase to embrace the attack. Seryuu held out a whistle and blew the pipe, Mine knew what it was coming.

"She calls for reinforcements.." Mine stated. "This is what I would call...being in a pinch."

Mine swung her Pumpkin while jumping in high air and aimed down her Teigu against Koro, she pulled the trigger and sends out a large blast against the biological Teigu.

"What!? It's power increased!?" Seryuu said with frustration.

It did caused a huge damage against the biological Teigu, but it didn't stop it as it keeps regenerating.

"Shit! It's already regenerating." Mine cursed with her teeth clenched. "What an unbelievable life force!"

"Don't underestimate Koro's durability!" Seryuu taunted.

Suddenly, Sheele leaps out from the smoke, catching Seryuu off-guard.

"Teigu's are just Tools." Sheele explained with a determined face as she opens up her Extase. "All you need is to kill the user until it stopped."

 _'She was aiming for me from the start!?'_ Seryuu's mind raced.

 _'Now, I'll use my secret trump card.'_ Then Sheele raised her Extase and called out. "Ecstasy!"

Light flashed in front of her view, Seryuu was almost struck blind by light while Sheele performs a barrage of stabs with her Extase, however, Seryuu manage to block them with her Tonfaguns, Koro sense that it's human partner was in grave danger, as the biological Teigu turns around, a single blast tears through it's left side by Mine's Pumpkin, letting both of them fight under the trees, Koro turned to it's opponent and growled at her.

"Did you forget about me?" Mine said with her eyebrow raised. "I won't let you go."

 _'That thing is too strong for me to eliminate it, even in a pinch, but keeps occupying should be enough.'_ She thought as Koro began to charge against Mine. _'I should destroy it's core by the process of elimination.'_

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the park, Tatsumi was getting closer to the source of sound, a monstrous roar and gunfire, he can even hear swords clashing, someone was fighting in an intense way, as he walked closer, he could hear a whistle from nowhere, thus then a much louder monstrous roar can be heard along with the explosions, he jogged his way to the destination where the ruckus was, only to find Mine was being held by a huge red beast in one hand and began to crush her, Tatsumi was not okay by this as his face turned a bit serious.

"Hey big guy!" He called out. "Put her down, now."

Koro snapped in his senses and turned it's attention to a fellow brown-haired boy, the biological Teigu recognized him, he was that person which he was lost in the southern districts, but yet they met again, although, Tatsumi didn't recognize Koro in his berserk form, however, the biological teigu looked down to a fellow pink-haired Night Raid member in his hand and look back towards Tatsumi, does that means that he was also one of them? Koro growled as he dropped the injured Mine to the ground, as Mine looks up and now, wide eyes in surprise to see Tatsumi facing against a biological teigu, unarmed.

"T-Tatsumi?" She muttered weakly, she stood up, ignoring the pain inflicting in her body and yelled. "Tatsumi! Get out from here! You aren't even armed, that "Thing" is a teigu and it will kill you!"

"That thing? a Teigu?" Tatsumi replied with a dumbfounded look.

Mine clenched her teeth, how stupid he can be? even in a dangerous situation like this would be too risky for him but yet he was calm to give out question? Suddenly, Koro charged forwards against Tatsumi with it's large mouth open, Mine tried to reach her Pumpkin, but she stumbled into the ground and still, the pain flinching from her broken arm and still was very painful, thus then she looks back to Tatsumi with a horrified look, however, Tatsumi stood there in a calm mood while watching the biological Teigu charged up against him, in a few inches before Koro would eat him whole, suddenly, his instincts were snapped in it's mind by surprise, the Teigu jumped back in a few feet away from him, Mine was now confused, she looked to the Teigu which he was now...trembling? Koro's animal instincts were kicking in it's mind and screamed some warnings that it should not engage against him.

 _ **"Don't do it!"**_

 _ **"He's dangerous!"**_

 _ **"You will get killed!"**_

Mine was still confused, not until she realized that the Teigu was trembling...in fear! this huge Teigu was scared by the newest member of Night Raid, she dropped her jaws in disbelief with wide eyes and sweat drops rolling over her face, just who is this guy and how did he made the large Teigu scared of him? for Koro of course, there was a reason why he knew that it was something totally wrong with him and sense an abnormal aura which it proved that he isn't just a normal human being, but Koro's instincts keeps screaming in his mind to run away, in a few moments later, the large Teigu leaped away to find Seryuu, as Sheele made her way back to save Mine, suddenly, the large Teigu leaped passed her and carried Seryuu away from the park just before she would manage to shoot the violet haired Night Raid member.

"What the- Koro!? Wh-What are you doing!?" Seryuu yelled at her Teigu, but Koro ignores her with a still scared expression. "Koro stop! we still haven't killed the evil doers yet! KORO!"

Tatsumi watched as the large beast had fled from his view, still he can hear the loud voices from Seryuu still echoes in the silent streets of the capital, Sheele just stood there dumbfounded and didn't know what was going on, but yet to be surprised to see Tatsumi again.

"Oh! Tatsumi, I never knew that you were here." Sheele said and then asked. "Can you tell me what's going on and what happened?"

"Well..." Tatsumi looked up and thought of something and then looked back to Sheele. "I dunno."

"I dunno!? that's bullshit!" Mine yelled as she walked towards Tatsumi, still holding her injured right arm. "Just what did you do!? that Teigu was scared of you and how did you possibly do it without even engaged yet?!"

"I told you already, I don't know." Tatsumi sighed with an annoyed look. "I was just standing there before I would take a challenge against that large thing, but it backed away."

"or maybe...it's your Teigu?" Sheele noted to Tatsumi. "There must be a Teigu you've been using it, no normal human beings could scare off a biological Teigu like that, right Tatsumi?"

"Hmm...I don't know what Teigu is." Tatsumi said, which this caused surprised them both. "...What?"

"You...don't know what's a Teigu is?" Mine asked but Tatsumi shook his head. "We'll explain it later after we get back to the Base.."

Since right after joining Night Raid for a few days and working with them, but he still haven't heard about the Teigu's, yet he already remembers some mentions since his first encounter with Seryuu and yet, he still needs to know more.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Northern states of the Empire...**

In a fortified city, corpses littered on the street, both young children, men and women aren't even spared by the the onslaught by the Imperial Army, those who have survived where capture or either let their bodies impaled by pikes in the public, inside the main building of the city, a woman sat on a chair with a long blue hair and wears a military general outfit, she looks down with a dark glared towards a naked man with a collar strapped around his neck and was hanged by chains, thus he was licking her boot.

"General Esdeath, the Northern Tribes forces were defeated." Spoke an Imperial soldier proudly.

"That General Esdeath for you." the other Imperial soldier smirked.

"Their Army, people and pride were so easily crush huh.." Esdeath spoke with a cold voice, looking down to the Hero of the North. "And this was their supposed to be their Hero? **Die you filthy dog**."

Esdeath used the tip of her boot and kicked the skull against the northern hero with blood gushing out from his face, the Imperial Soldiers cringed for what they had witnessed after the blood of the hero had flung into the air and often smeared to their masks, Esdeath stood up from the chair and looked down to the dead corpse, unimpressed.

"Somewhere out there...is there someone who can else satisfy me?" Esdeath spoke and thus smiled wickedly.

* * *

 **Chapter ends.**

 **Author's Note: And done, please review all you want and please report if there are some errors okay, Oh and yeah, please don't be angry that why I let Seryuu alive along with Koro, but at least Sheele was still alive as for Mine as well, in this story, but yet I don't want to spoil anything and not just ready, but yet, only in the future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note. Aw yiss, Chapter 4 here we go! this chapter where Tatsumi get's to encounter General Esdeath's bodyguards known as the "Three Beasts", well then, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4: Punch the Three Beasts.**

* * *

 **Night Raid Headquarters...**

"Uhhmm..." Tatsumi narrows his eyes in his surroundings. "So..Najenda, what do you want to ask me about?"

Tatsumi was surrounded by the Senior members of Night Raid in the meeting room, he stood in front of Najenda, which she scanned his wearings, he felt a bit nervous and had a few sweat drops that rolls into his forehead, then the Boss looked towards to Mine, then back to Tatsumi.

"So, to begin with, first, Tatsumi, Mine had reported yesterday, that you scared off the biological Teigu away without engaging it, is that correct?" She asked, leaving Tatsumi staring at her with a questionable look. "however, it is also reported that you didn't even used a Teigu."

"But I don't have a Teigu." he replied. "And still, I don't know what are the Teigu's anyway?"

Everyone, instead of Sayo and Ieyasu, were surprised by this, Najenda looked over Akame and asked.

"Akame, did you find anything that what he was wearing?" The Boss asked. "He seems to have kept a secret from us."

"I searched his properties since he was away." Akame said. "But I didn't find anything suspicious for the whole time, he was wearing normal clothes."

"But I have one question that you guys have been never answered to my questions that I've been asking." Tatsumi interrupts. "I will ask this once again: what's a Teigu anyways?"

"Well, Teigu's were an ancient Imperial relic." Sheele explained to him. "According to the records of the Imperial History, one thousand years ago, after the First Emperor established the Empire, he was worried that his new founded Kingdom will be soon collapse in a few decades, however, he hired many scientists from all around the world to create the ultimate weapons so that his Empire will last forever and there are only forty eight Teigu's were created."

"...Aha, interesting, go on." Tatsumi spoke with a small sudden interest.

"However, a civil war erupted five hundred years and half of the 48 Teigu's were neither lost or destroyed." Sheele continues. "Those Imperial Relics were very powerful weapons and normal fighters could be easily get killed, but when it comes to a fight between two Teigu users or more, only one will survive."

"So, does some of you guys wield one." He stated with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, most of us, instead Sayo, Ieyasu and you." Najenda answered. "I'll first start with Akame then the rest of the seniors."

 **Akame's Teigu, One-Cut Murasame:** A cursed sword that kills targets in a single cut, injecting a cursed poison that which is there's no antidote for it.

"Huh, that seems like a quite terrifying sword." Tatsumi commented with curiosity. "Lets see if it can kill me instantly."

"No." Akame held her sword back.

 **Mine's Teigu, Roman Artillery Pumpkin:** A gun type Teigu that gathered spiritual energy that blasts a massive shockwave, the destructive power can also increases the risks for a user him or herself uses too much energy.

 **Leone's Teigu, Hundred Beasts Lionelle:** A belt type Teigu which it turns the user into a beast and significantly, increases it's combat ability, it also enhances five senses such as hearing, sight and finding enemy target.

 **Schere's Teigu, Cutter of Creation Ecstasy:** A large scissor type Teigu, it will cut anything in the world without any fail, due to it's hardness, it is also very effective for defense.

 **Lubbock's Teigu, Infinite Uses Cross-Tail:** Strong thread type Teigu, it can create traps to enemy, making barriers or dismember them, it is possible that it receives it's name "Infinite Uses" which it can used in all differences such as restraining or cutting an enemy.

"Hey manager, can I try one?" asked Tatsumi.

"Err, no I can't." Lubbock shrugged.

"Aww." Tatsumi looks down with his two fingers pressed.

 **Bulat's Teigu, Demon Armor Incursio:** An armored type Teigu, it provided's the user increase strong defenses, strength and speed, normal people who attempt to wear it will die.

"However, most Teigu's had their own Trump cards." Najenda continues explaining. "Such as Bulat's Incursio, allowing to turn invisible from public."

"Hey Bulat! can I try to wear it? It looks awesome to be invisible." Tatsumi asked to Bulat, but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you can't, you'll die if you wear it." Bulat said.

"Aww man.." Tatsumi puffed his cheeks. "Those things were so awesome to wield one, but, If anyone asks me if I had a Teigu, this is my answer, I don't have one."

"So..If you didn't used a Teigu...what is it then?" Bulat asked with eyebrows raised.

"Well bro, It's just only me and my powers." Tatsumi replies nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Powers? There could be a Teigu inside of you, just like the other General I knew, with their Teigu's inside them under the users possession." Najenda raised an eyebrown. "And yet you didn't noticed and where did you get it from?"

"I didn't get them from someone nor find it from some place, I gained my powers through a harsh physical training." Tatsumi said with a sigh and thus giving them a bored look in his face. "If you just want to know, then I'll tell you my secret, however, my friends such like Sayo and Ieyasu knew it already."

The senior members were taken by surprise with their eyebrows raised, Najenda went silent, gaining power through training? that's really unheard off, Lubbock stood nearby Ieyasu and whispered unto his ear.

"Is he really saying his secret to anyone like this?"

"Well, if it comes to discussion where people demands a question where they can't simply ignore him.." Ieyasu explained. "he have no choice but to say it, people mostly agreed that his secret was a pure nonsense but still, they still didn't understand why he was strong."

Back to the main group, Tatsumi sighed as the senior members were ready to hear his secrets and took a deep breath.

"Alright, here I go and listen well, the deciding factor for the success of this hard training plan as if you can see it through the end." He explained. "I asked my father to train me to become strong so I can protect anyone in my village from harm, so I trained for three years straight with his key to power and become this strong."

Thus then, his normal facial expression turned into seriousness and said.

 **"One Hundred Push-ups, One Hundred sit-ups, One Hundred Squats and Ten Kilometer running, Every. Single. Day."**

The senior members of the Night Raid went silent with wide eyes, feeling some sweat drops rolls down unto their foreheads, after a few moments, they still didn't said a single word...not until they broke silence.

"WHAT!?" Leone shouted. "IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?"

"THAT'S TOTALLY AN EXTREME BULLSHIT!" Mine yelled. "NO ONE GETS STRONGER WITH THAT KIND OF WORKOUT!"

"Tatsumi! what kind of nonsense you speak of which it is totally impossible!?" Bulat shouted. "What you just said, that's just a normal workout for martial artists and warriors!"

"Jeez, settle down with your yelling guys." Tatsumi said with an irritated look while rubbing his ear with his small finger. "My ears would be deaf."

"Eh? Is that even a valid workout? " Sheele asked with a questionable look.

"Sheele! don't be such an airhead and concentrate in what situation where in?!" Mine yelled at her.

Meanwhile, Lubbock went pale with a frustrated expression, if he did that workout, he should be a muscular looking guy, instead being a thin person, bet yet, he witnessed his current employee had been carrying crates in his shop's basements, over three tons of crates filled with books without breaking a sweat or exhaustion which it caused him surprised, however, with Akame, she had no clue of what he just spoke out about his secret key to power, turns out to be a "Normal" workout, Najenda of course was speechless while looking at the newest member, thus she looks towards Sayo and Ieyasu.

"Is that true of what he just said?" she asked and they both nods to her. "So...he didn't use any Teigu's but instead, trained and gain his...Powers?"

"Me and Sayo have been observing Tatsumi in his three years of training." Ieyasu explained. "He trained everyday with his dad from morning to evening, nonstop, he explained first to eat bananas every morning would be enough and barely saw him coughing up blood and sweating a lot in two hundred days later, he also explains that there are side effect were causing in his body, he also got his bones cracked and got cramps, thus also his dad said: "Whoever is performing this workout will lose an entire hair", but yet he took it with care."

"Well that is unheard of." Bulat spoke with a frown.

"One and a half a year later he becomes strong after he lifted 10 tons of rocks and killed 25 Apemen Danger Beasts in the mountains nearby our village who would cause a threat." Sayo continues the explanation. "With no efforts and so on, he continues on with just another one and a half year training, after he is done with his training, the result led him quickly bored in just two weeks after fighting wild bandits and Danger Beasts, no matter how big, strong nor dangerous his opponent was, just ends up killed in a single punch."

"That training is sure painful for a normal person's body." Sheele just simply stated...along being an airhead while Mine slap her own hand on her own forehead.

"But..But how!?" Leone yelled in frustration. "He couldn't be that strong and killed off his opponents instantly in one hit with punches! The world doesn't worked that way!"

"Tatsumi...Let me challenge you if you can handle against me." Akame said, making everybody shocked of what she had said. "Prove it to me that how you can fare against me."

"A-Are you going to challenge him!?" Leone said in shock along with Bulat and Sheele with their sudden looks.

"Alright then, why the hell not?" Tatsumi spoke with a quite cheerful expression.

"That is way too sudden!" Lubbock and Mine yelled in surprise. "And why the hell are you so fucking calm by answering her question if she's this serious!?"

"Well, there's no other way, but..." Tatsumi sighed. "Sometimes if I keep refusing, it'll stop me from anything by questions."

The room was fill with silence once again, Sayo placed her hand in her forehead while Ieyasu grinned, Akame needs to see the proof of his secret.

* * *

 **Training area, half an hour later...**

Tatsumi stood there with a confused look, after agreeing with Akame's decision by challenging him, she forced Tatsumi to strip his clothes off, instead of his boxers, due to this, she need to know how he fends off against professional fighter without any weapons he wields and nothing hidden underneath his clothes, and of course a cold breeze of wind brushed his skin, making him uncomfortable.

"Hey Akame, are you sure about this?" Sayo asked towards the blade wielding Assassin with a quite nervous expression. "This is just going way too far."

"If you realized how he performs in combat, you'd be careful" Added Ieyasu.

"Hey, would you just stand there and discuss while I'm waiting here to show proof?" Tatsumi said with a sigh, losing patience with his army crossed.

"You're calm." Akame said with a simple monotone.

Tatsumi scratched the back of his head, until Akame entered the area, she unsheathed her wooden bokken and pointed her wooden blade towards him, however, Akame frowned as she saw him picking his nose, paying no attention at her, she sighed and charged in an inhuman speed then swung her blade horizontal upwards left, but her wooden blade taste no flesh but air, she glanced her eyes to the right and see him staring right at her with a normal expression, then she strike her blade at him once again, but he merely dodged, Akame flipped backwards in a few feet away from him.

"You're good, you barely dodged my attacks." Akame commented.

"Yeah, because you swing is too slow to get me." He said with an unimpressed expression.

Thus then, Akame dashed horizontal in an inhuman speed with towards and began to strike with her bokken, however, he dodged once again by sidestepping from the incoming slash and flicked his finger at her forehead with not much force, sending her fly away in few feet from him and lands harshly to the ground, the rest of the senior Night Raid members stood there in surprise.

 _'How did he saw that coming?'_ Akame's mind though. _'Is he..no, I thought that he has no openings, but this person...what is he?'_

"Hey Akame!" Ieyasu yelled from the combat area. "It is better that you need to stop."

"He has a point." Tatsumi said to Akame.

"I'm not done yet." she gripped her wooden bokken tighter and turned towards him.

"You're still gonna fighting? Jeez you're not giving up aren't you.." he sighed and face-palmed.

With this, Akame has a chance to strike him while he was distracted by facepalming, she let a silent dash and flipped into the air thus landed behind him, this time is to knock him out from consciousness by using her hilt and strike, but then he moved his body, letting Akame drops to the ground.

"Is it over now? It's almost dinner time and I should put my clothes on." He spoke with a bored look and thus looking down to Akame. "Uhh..Akame, are you okay?"

Akame looks up to him in surprise, then she rolls back and then thrusts her wooden bokken forwards with her teeth gritted with a look of frustration, however, Tatsumi slid smoothly away from the incoming attack and used his backhand to slap lightly into her belly, sending her to the walls, Akame falls to the ground, she clutches her belly and barely felt pain inside, that was a backhand slap from him, but it was no ordinary backhand slap he used, it was impossible to send her away against the walls with such strength like that! the rest of the Night Raid members went wide eyes in frustration, instead of Sayo and Ieyasu, which both of them sighed in relief that it was over.

"Alright...I take that back.." Mine muttered weakly.

"Next time, you should have trained harder." Tatsumi sighed in relief while patting Akame on her shoulder and thus leaving the Training area. "Alright so who's going for dinner?"

"Ah, damn I'm starving." Ieyasu groaned while rubbing his tummy.

After they left the Training grounds, the rest of the Night Raid members were still surprised that how Tatsumi fended off the most wanted Assassin very easily, however, also they had witnessed his backhand slap against Akame was impossible, Bulat knew that was very light backhand slap but he noticed that it isn't an ordinary one with such strength to send her against the wall.

"Oi...Najenda..." Bulat asked.

"What is it?" She replies in a monotone voice.

"I think we just struck gold.."

* * *

 **Outskirts from the Capital...**

A giant red dragon lands on the cliff, facing the Imperial Capital, thus then a rider, a woman with long blue hair leaped down from her pet, facing the Capital from afar.

"It's been a few months since I left..." She sighed in relief. "I'm home, Capital.."

* * *

 **The next day, Night Raid HQ**

"So Everyone is here, I have three pieces of bad news to delay so listen carefully." Najenda said. "First, I can no longer contact the local team."

"Local team?" Ieyasu asked to Akame.

"The Empire is vast." She explained. "We specialize in carrying out assassinations in the capital, but there are also another team that handles the area around."

"It is currently investigated, but it turns out that they were already been dead." Najenda sighed desperately. "Be prepared for that."

"For the time being, we need to strengthen the security around the hideout." Lubbock added. "Yeah, I'll increase the range of my threads."

"Secondly, Esdeath has finished her campaign in the North." Najenda's face went dark serious. "She has returned to the capital."

This time, everyone went dead silent, however, Tatsumi wasn't even bothered to pay attention while scrubbing his ear with his small finger, Leone and Mine sweatdropped and yet, disgusted.

"She came back from fighting the Northern Tribes?" Sheele asked. "That was fast."

"That was fast than anyone would thought." Akame stated.

"Jeez, with her in the capital, she'll cause too much trouble for us." Lubbock sighed with stress along with his palm on his forehead.

"It seems that her army was left behind in the north to watch." Najenda added.

"Then it's safe to say that it she wasn't suddenly brought back to deal with the Revolutionary Army, right?" Bulat asked.

"I can't figure out what her next move she will be." Najenda said while lifting her lighter, getting some of her flashback since the last time she saw her in the torture chamber. "Seems that she is throwing herself at work with the Governments Torture facilties..Leone, you will go to the capital and observe her movements."

"Roger!" Leone replied while straightened her body. "I've always wanted to know what type of person she was."

"She's a homicidal maniac who enjoys slaughter." Najenda explained. "Be on your guard."

"Alright, Alright." Leone smirked then grinned in mischief. _'Fufu..and then...I'll be a good person and take her out if the chance comes out...The extremely sadistic General known as the 'Empire's Strongest', killing her out would take the impact as killing the Prime Minister!'_

"And finally, there had been a string of murders in the capital, the target of civil officials." Najenda points out one of the final bad news. "The deaths includes the four officials and sixty-one bodyguards."

"The problem is, these posters have been claiming to be Night Raid at all on every crime scene." Then Najenda pulled out a poster with the emblem of Night Raid.

"They're framing us for the crime?" Bulat said dissatisfied while crossing his arms. "It's easy to see that they're fakes, right?"

"But that's obvious isn't it?" Tatsumi asked. "I mean for us claiming us responsibility seems a bit too far fetched."

"That's what we could have thought too." Bulat stated. "Now it claims to be us now."

"Why?" Sayo asked.

After each incident, the officials have increased their security." Najenda said. "In the last incident, the former Prime Minister Chouri and around thirty highly skilled Bodyguards have been killed in a massacre, including his Daughter who was a disciple at the Temple of Imperial Fists, No one but us can accomplish like this, is the popular opinion."

"The criminals are just as powerful as us." Akame stated.

"In other words, Teigu users." Najenda added, thus ignited her lighter with her cigarette and sighed. "Those were good people I knew and they have nothing to do with the current Prime Minister. They were the people that made the Prime Minister sick at ease, in other words, the Prime Minister were getting rid off his enemies and having Night Raid to take the blame."

"This could also to be a trap?" Bulat said while being curious. "To lure out the real Night Raid?"

"I realized that could be a trap." Najend puffed a smoked. "But I wanted to inform this to everyone, those officials were highly skilled and educated people who opposed the Prime Minister, they have nothing to do with the Revolutionary Army, they cared only for the country, good people like these would essentially create a new country, we cannot afford to lose those talented people, I think we should head out and crush the group of fakes, so what you three got in your opinions?"

Sayo, Ieyasu stood there in silent, feeling an aura of determination, however, Tatsumi stood there calmly with a normal expression.

"Well, we do not understand about politics and other stuff, but." Ieyasu said and then with his. "Using the name of Night Raid, we should barely get rid of them."

"I agree." Sayo nods and the two looks straight at Tatsumi.

"Well, I'll also agree with it." Tatsumi replied with a relief sigh. "Without them, the economy would get worst and took me to realize that the Special Sales Day will soon to be expensive, that pisses me off if the prizes gets too high."

"That's great you three." Bulat smirked upon to them. "That's I wanted to hear."

Everybody then faced to Najenda with determination, they agreed to take out the fake ones.

"Okay, we've decided then, what should we do to the fools who used our names!?" Najenda stood while she smirked. "Let's go teach them the Laws of Assassins! Lubbock, Akame, Sayo, Bulat and Tatsumi will provide cover for them."

"So, where do the officials go and where to protect them?" Tatsumi asked.

"To the outskirts of the Capital, where they planned to board the massive luxury liner in the Grand Canal." She explained. "Ryuusen."

* * *

 **Outskirts of the Capital, Grand Canal.**

"Woah, it's surely big." Tatsumi spoke with an impressed expression, thus he wondered. "...Jeez, how much money did they just throw for a single boat like this one?"

Tatsumi was standing in the harbor in front of the massive luxury line, beside standing him was Bulat in his Incursio armor in invisibility, with arms crossed, however, unnoticed that the three cloaked figures walked passed through them.

"Let's get aboard." a man with a mustache smirked wickedly.

Ryuusen, in order to complete this, the capital threw their efforts of around a million of people, as a result it took seven years to complete it, as the people took the responsibility, dissatisfaction towards the capital had increased, in the long run, however, the Grand Canal proved to be very useful commerce and the capital gained alot of power, including wealth because of it's opening, used by the emperor as a cruise ship, the Ryuusen's completion was a link.

Half an hour had passed and Tatsumi finds himself already on the deck, he appears to be wearing in an elegant white tuxedo suit with an opened jacket.

"Whoa, It looks neat here." He said with an impressed expression.

Suddenly, an invisible hand patted on his back.

"Remember Tatsumi, you are a member of some wealthy family who is a bit nervous of the extravagance of the Empire." Bulat spoke. "Don't forget your cover."

"I already know my role bro." Tatsumi said while drinking a punch and thus going to see the harbor, which it is much crowded by people and were astonished to look up at Ryuusen, Tatsumi leans himself and sighed.

 _'They said that the Imposters would be attacking here..'_ He said while looking over the crowded deck filled with rich officials. "I wonder if they didn't show up, maybe were on the wrong place? hmmm..."

While Bulat was somewhere inside the ship's deck for investigation, few moments later, it began to take off into the grand canal, an hour passed and Tatsumi was still waiting for the imposters would show up, until he heard a mysterious tune with an uneasy feeling.

"Hmm? It sounds like someones's playing a flute." Tatsumi wondered.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the Capital.**

General Esdeath was walking down the main street, the people were actually surprised to see the the general herself, they bowed down to her whenever she politely asks, thus she came to a typical oriental store and met a shop owner, the shop owner went inside franticly as the General orders a three scoops of ice, meanwhile on top of the rooftops of the other building, Leone crouched and took a peek on Esdeaths movement.

 _'Esdeath herself is away from the Palace, this is my chance to attack! but..somethings not right.'_ Leone thought, but yet she felt a cold shiver down in her spine. _'I..I can attack her in my beast form, however, walking herself in the main street with no companions...maybe it's a trap to lure assassins!'_

Leone even crouched lower and carefully inspects her movements, however, an abnormal feeling still makes her uncomfortable and thus her animal instincts warns her not to get near until Esdeath's murderous aura took her by surprise, Leone was shocked.

 _'It's..It's too evil and full of murderous intent!'_ Leone was frustrated by this, she clenched her fists and thus runs away from the rooftops. _'This is too frustrating! I should follow my instincts and retreat!'_

After she left, Esdeath looks up on the rooftops, she sighed with a look of disappointment.

"The presence disappeared? A Pity...she didn't took the bait, I wanted to use my new torture techniques." He said herself while licking the ice. "This is delicious, when the three had their mission finished, I'll have try those three this..."

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Outskirts of the Capital, Grand Canal.**

"Such an elegant flute." River stated. "It does suits the ship, doesn't it?"

General River was inside the cabin of the Luxury Liner along with Nyau, playing a flute, however, it wasn't just a flute, it was a Teigu known as Scream, A Teigu that manipulates the emotions for those who hears it, known to be raised morale in the battlefield, but manipulating emotions can be used in dozens of ways.

"The ship has left the sight of the shore." River leaned on the window. "The timing is just right."

"I've been playing my recorder for a long time." Nyau explains. "So even if I stop, Everyone will still also lack willpower."

There are some people that may also outside the range that hasn't exposed by the flute." River stated. "Don't be negligent."

"Y-Yes sir." Nyau responded with a nod.

Back on the upper deck, the officials began to fell on the ground, feeling dizzy, yet, fell unconscious, Tatsumi doesn't even know what was going on, maybe it was the mysterious tune was cause? well, even if he was hearing it, it didn't affect him, he was still moving freely, not until a muscular-looking man in an axe slung behind his back.

"Oh, well this is a surprise." He smirked wickedly. "you aren't even affected by the tune, very impressive."

"So..are you the Night Raid imposters, am I right?" Tatsumi raised a brow, as his face turned curious.

"Ah! So here is one of the real ones." Daidara spoke with an amusement. "This is good."

Daidara went to pick up a sword from an unconscious bodyguard and tossed to Tatsumi and grabs it from mid-air.

"Wait..Are you giving me this?" he asks while he unsheathed the sword and puts back in then look back to him.

"Well, I want fighting experience you know." Thus then, Daidara slung out his Belvaac, an axe-type Teigu. "In order to become stronger."

"I don't need a sword." Tatsumi dropped the sword aside with a bored looking face.

"Hn?, so you want to fight me unarmed?" Daidara smirked as he took a stance while wielding Belvaac. "How foolish of you! think that you can defeat me with your bare fists?!"

"Why the hell not?" Tatsumi replied with a smug and a relief expression.

 _'Is this kid serious?'_ Daidara thought back with a dumbfounded expression. _'Well I guess this kid was the dumbest Night Raid member that I've ever met, however!'_

Thus then, Daidara leaped forwards, he charged against the Night Raid member with his Belvaac, as he reached his target, he swung the giant axe down, however, Tatsumi merely dodged to the side by sidestepping and missed, sending the axe to the ground, then it was Tatsumi's turn, he sends a punch into his chest, upon making contact with his knuckles, suddenly, a blast tore through his chest, sending blood spiraling to the air.

"GAH!" Daidara sputtered blood from his mouth, he didn't expected this and thought it was easy.

 _'H-How did he..no way...Impossible!'_ with his last word in his thoughts, Daidara's body fell to the ground, emotionless.

Tatsumi put both of his hands on his hips and sighed with a disappointed look.

"I should have warned him.." He said.

Suddenly, two other figures entered the upper deck, one was a young looking fellow holding a flute and the other one who looks like an old man with a mustache, upon entering the upper deck, they were shocked to see that one of their comrades fell.

"Aww crap! Daidara!" Nyau went over Daidara's dead corpse and looked over to Tatsumi, who was standing calmly, he glared at him "You.."

"So..you're the ones like him huh, am I right?." He asks with a normal expression.

However, he didn't received an answer, but being charged by Nyau and River instead, Tatsumi just gritted his teeth.

"Oh come on.." He muttered.

First, Nyau played his flute to enhance his strength, thus his body turned large and muscular, he sends his fists towards his face, but was halted by his hand and threw him overboard, meanwhile, since Bulat was looking for the suspicious imposters inside the deck, not until he notices a large muscular body was thrown off into the water, he cursed himself and ran back to Tatsumi, back to the upperdeck, River began to use his Teigu, **The Black Marlin** , a ring type Teigu that can freely controls any liquid substance.

 **"Water Cannons!"**

River to points his finger towards against Tatsumi, the water erupted from the barrels, it moved like a snake then charged against him while forming their heads into a spear, however, Tatsumi blocked them with his punches, River was surprised that his attacks weren't effective against him.

"What are you and how can a mere person like you could block all my attacks like nothing!?"

"Well...hmm, I think it's not strong enough." Tatsumi replied with a questionable look. "Try to make something stronger."

River gritted his teeth and rasied his hand upwards, suddenly, eight pillars of water emerged skywards, River grinned with a dark glare.

"This is even stronger what I can get and you have no chance to escape!" He yelled. " **Judgement of the Heavenly Water Dragons!"**

The eight streams of water pillars formed themselves into into snake looking creatures with heads like dragons, soon they began to charge against the brown-haired Assassin, River thought that this would be an easy victory as the water consume him whole, not until Tatsumi sprinted out from the attack and sends a punch and the blast tore into his chest, ending his life.

"H-How can this be?.." River muttered his last words as he fell. "Esdeath...I have failed my mission, by this young...man."

"Well, I guess that's the last of them.." Tatsumi said while patting his hands. "Looks like our missions done, right Bulat?"

He looks over to Bulat which he finally came to the scene, however, the Night Raid veteran had a surprised look in his face and his jaw fell in frustration, even thought, he also saw the former General River and also his old friend, which turns out to be one of the imposters and an enemy of Night Raid, was killed by a single punch like it was nothing.

"Y-You did that all by yourself..?" Bulat asked and Tatsumi nods. "I guess Sayo and Ieyasu were right after all, seems like you didn't even used a Teigu, then..what are you?"

"Huh? didn't you get it already?" He said with an eyebrow raised. "I told you already, I'm human."

"Ugh..."Bulat sighed and the looks into the horizon of the Grand Canal. "Maybe looks like we need to go back to Night Raid HQ and report this to Najenda."

* * *

 **Night Raid Headquarters, later in the evening..**

"So Tatsumi killed them off with ease with no effort huh.." Najenda said with an impressive look, Bulat nods. "I'm surprised, this is a good news for us, as the imposters dead, now we have to wait until what's the doing Capital in their next turn..."

"As I expected, but the good thing is that Tatsumi is in our side." Ieyasu grinned as he placed his arms over Tatsumi. "Our problems in Night Raid would be at minimum."

"So Tatsumi, who were the imposters by the way?" Mine asks.

"Well, first there was a muscular looking guy, a young-looking kid and an old man." Tatsumi said while looking up, trying to remember. "Well, it took me a four minutes of fighting and just took them out in just a piece of cake."

"Among of those imposter was former General River." Bulat added. "But I don't know why he was there, he should have been into imprisonment."

"General River..." Najenda looks down, she took our cigarette and ignites with her lighter, she puffed a smoke thus sighed desperately. "I see...I think that there could be a proof, maybe he was released by the Prime Minister and served under his command."

"But that can't be..how could River serve the corruption of the Capital..." Bulat stuttered back.

"Who knows..." Najenda sighed once again while massaging her own forehead from stress. "But whoever behind this, it could be someone instead of the Prime Minister."

* * *

 **Somewhere in the country side of the Capital..**

In a remote Town in the regions of the empire, corpses of dead body of men, women and children had littered on the ground, as the scene shifted, dozens of imperial assassins were standing in front of a huge pile of dead corpses, a certain short black haired imperial assassin hummed while playing a knife while cutting the groins of a dead woman's body.

"Phew..Human bodies are sure fun." she smiled.

The reason why, she was sent there to eliminate, mercilessly slaughtered the town's population due having a trade with foreign mercenaries.

"hehehe, Kurome, it's almost the time to dispose the bodies." One of the Assassins said.

"Oh, that's fine, I'm getting tired anyways." She said.

"Kurome, there's a request from the capital." The other Assassin reported.

"Huh? just me?" She said with a questionable look and took a bite on one of her candies.

"Yeah...like it seems, you're one of the six persons have been selected for some mission."

Kurome stood silent, she looks int the horizons and stood up on the pile of corpses, she smiled wickedly still with a piece of cookie in her mouth.

"Seems like that we're going to see each other again, am I right, Onee-san?"

* * *

 **Chapter Ends.**

 **Authors Note: Well this was kinda rushed chapter (It felt like), however, some parts of this chapter was based off from the manga, for the next chapter where Tatsumi is joining in the tournament, Esdeath will be there and forming up the Jeagers, so stay patient.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Chapter five, here we go, in this chapter, now we'll get Tatsumi to encounter with Esdeath and her Jeager, so sit back, read and enjoy. (Update: I recently found some errors here.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Sadistic Ice Queen and her Jeagers.**

* * *

 **Night Raid headquarters.**

"Is someone here!?" Mine cried out as she entered the training area. "I would like to be trained!"

"Oh, hey Mine looks like your fully recovered with your arm." Tatsumi friendly greeted her with his arms cross and looks towards Lubbock and Ieyasu were having push-ups with Akame and Leone on their backs.

"That's the spirit you two, keep going!" Bulat yelled proudly. "Hn? Lubbock, Ieyasu had more push-ups than you!"

"Haha! I'm getting stronger than you pal." Ieyasu grinned mischievously to Lubbock. "I'm sure that I'll get stronger and awesome like Bulat!"

"It's even unusual to see you sweating Lubbock." Mine added with an pitiful look.

"Pfft." Lubbock retorted as he kept pushing up. "It's just nothing."

"To be expected.." Akame said. "There's a difference between Mine's and Leone's weight."

As they heard this, Mine went full of frustration as goes for Bulat, Ieyasu and Lubbock as well, Tatsumi frowned that he fully understands, it was typically one of the rude things to say towards a woman about their weight's, Leone smacked Akame on top of her head and received a bruise, suddenly, Najenda approached in the training area along with her packed belongings.

"Ah, you were all here."

"Najenda, what with all the get up?" Bulat asks. "Oh wait, heading out to the Revolutionary HQ?"

"Yeah, I need to deliver the confiscated Teigu's from the three beasts." she explained the details.

"Wait, how come you can carry that axe with that weight?" Ieyasu asked.

"I won't able to use it, but carrying this Teigu isn't a problem." Thus then she held it up in one hand. "See?"

"Was the boss always this awesome?" Ieyasu asked with awe.

"Najenda was a former General of the Imperial army." Lubbock whipsered back to Ieyasu.

"I'll leave this place in your hands, Akame and watch out for Sheele being clumsy in the Kitchen." She smiled and then turned to Bulat. "Bulat, make sure these two shall train a lot to prove their fighting, and of course, Tatsumi."

"Hm?" He raised a brow.

"I know that you were an interesting and yet a special member in our group." She said while she began to carry her package. "Once I'm gone, make sure that none of us will die, Sheela and Bulat thanked you for saving their lives even at risks."

"Don't worry Najenda, everything will be fine." He smiled.

"There's a reason while I'm heading there to get new members." She said while pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Then I'm counting, all of you."

* * *

 **Imperial Graveyard.**

Esdeath looks down upon the three graves of her best bodyguards, she didn't expected this outcome, after they got a full trust from her to kill the Night Raid members just showing how the Empire's strongest warriors would they be, the result led them to death after the Ryuusen incident.

"I'm very sorry, that you three were all dead, so that mean you were all weak then.." She sighed desperately, she place each flower on their graves. "That was also natural, it is also a part of my clan's philosophy, "The weak dies and the strong survives" however, I will seek vengeance on your enemies instead, farewell. "

 _'When will my new subordinates with their new Teigu's arrive this day?'_ She thought.

Yesterday, Esdeath meets with the Prime Minister Honest in her office as he held a list of six persons who will teams up with her.

"Theses are the six people I've gathered." He said with a gruff. "But they seems to have low status even they were capable of, however, they seems also quirky, I apologize."

Back in the present, she let out small smile and began to leave the graveyard.

"I don't know how much the people have come?" She stated. "Maybe I should play around with them?"

* * *

 **Imperial Capital, Main Street.**

A man in his early twenties stood proudly in front of the capital, his appearance may appear with blue eyes and black hair, He wears a blue jacket and a red scarf with an anchor on it. Under that is a white shirt with a single blue line down the middle. He also wears a pair of grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots thus a curved sword strapped on his back. also, carrying a bag full of fish.

 _'My name is Wave."_ He thought with a smile. _'I've fought in the Imperial Navy as a true man of the sea!'_

As he walked by, people began to stare at him in a weird way, however, he ignores them.

 _'Presently, I'm heading on my way to join the Special Police Force being put by the Empire, which is kind of a promotion!'_ His thought said loudly while more people in his surrounding began to have weird stares. _'For the first time in the city, I want to make a flashy entrance, I've decided to wear there clothes so it makes me looks so cool! I was greatly admired in my home town but..'_

"Is he a country hick?" Asks a woman to a man beside him.

"Definitely!"

 _'For some reason, I get a feeling from anyone who have furtive glances on me.'_ Wave sweat dropped. _'However, I'm a man who fought Pirates and Sea Monsters! I can't let these unimportant things bothered me!'_

 **Somewhere in the parts of the Imperial Palace.**

Wave stood on the door with where he looks on the sign, still holding a huge pack of fish, after he entered the room with his introduction, he was met by a muscular person who may appears to have wearing a gas mask and stared at Wave in a creepy way.

"Eh..Whoops, I'm in the wrong room." He slid back outside and sat on the ground nervously. "Seems like this room belongs to a Torture office then?"

Wave pulled out the paper written with instructions on it.

"According to it, the meeting supposed to be in the special police conference room." He said himself and looks up to the sign. "and this is it.."

With the room sign says "Special Conference Room", Wave went pale in frustration.

 _'Which mean that he's one of my Co-Workers!?'_ He dropped his jaw. _'What the hell is this place!? Pirates look normal than the people of the capital!'_

As he gets all inside the room, he nervously walks towards a seat and waited, not until the mysterious masked man stared at him quietly.

 _'What the hell is with this guy staring at me like this!?'_

Suddenly, a newcomer came in, She has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover like Akame. She also wears red gauntlets. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes thus she was also armed with a sword, must be a Teigu.

 _'A normal girl!'_ He sighed in relief.

Kurome walked to her seat and dropped some sort of a pouch, with the written words "Kurome's Candies" on it, she picked one cookie and takes a bite, Wave stood up and walked to her to introduce himself.

"Are you also a Teigu user who comes here as well? I'm Wave, nice to meet you!"

However, Kurome snapped and grabbed her pouch of candies a few inches away from him, protecting her belongings.

"You can't have any of my candies." she said with a monotone.

 _'She's strange too as well?'_ His thoughts snapped in surprise.

"Sorry to bother you." He apologizes as he went back to his seat.

 _'Shit..what the hell is wrong with these people!?'_ He clenched his teeth while his body trembled nervously. ' _First, a guy who sits there and just staring at me, what's his big deal? and second, this girl came, but she's eating candies after candies, you know that you'll get cavities!'_

"Pardon me!"

Suddenly, the door slammed open, Wave looked at the other newcomer, first it was a girl with an auburn hair, her appearance was typically in a military uniform in favor of dresses and casual wear, and was frequently attired in upper-body armor thus she had a pair of metallic prosthetic arms, seconds, a weird looking white dog.

"Seryuu Ubiqitous! I was reassigned from the Capital's Imperial Guards." She introduced herself with a salute. "and this is Koro!"

 _'She looks normal enough.'_ Wave thought.

However, she steps aside and kneels while throwing red petals in the air and lands on a red carpet, there was a tall man with spiky black hair with a white patch and blue eyes. He wore glasses, a yellow suit with a blue shirt, a tie, and a white trench coat came in the conference room in a fabulous entry.

"Dr. Stylish, the preperations are finished!"

"The fresh impressions are important.." He spoke with his hand held under his chin. "And would be of course important to be stylish man like me."

 _'This time is a crazy Homo!?'_ Wave was frustrated in his thoughts.

"Oh my, on first you look like a country-boy, but you're actually a good looking guy." Wave snapped his senses in a mixture of surprise and fear as he looks towards Dr. Stylish.

"I can even make you better looking." The doctor blinks. "Let's get along well, okay?"

' _And he seems...'_ Wave dropped his jaw. _'He took a liking in me!'_

"Good afternoon." A new voice spoke.

Wave snapped and saw a man clearly has the same age as him, man with fair blond hair and golden eyes. He wore a white robe on top of a black shirt and pants with a brown belt, a feather pin behind his ear and a collar-like accessory on his neck. Also, he was seen carrying a book.

"Looks like I'm the last to arrive." He said.

"Hey..Nice to meet you, I'm Wave." wave greeted with a frowned face.

"I'm Ran, it's nice to meet you too." Ran greeted him with a smile.

Wave took a surprise by this, he stood up and held his hands, Ran looks at Wave with a quite nervous look.

 _'Finally, in the end, there was a normal looking guy!'_ His thoughts said aloud.

In a few minutes later, the muscular guy with a gas mask held a tray with five cups in for each member and placed each cups of tea on the tables.

"I must apologize, it was my first meeting and yet I didn't apologized you." He said while putting a cup of tea in front of Wave. "I have a fear of strangers you see, I'm not really good to meet them in the first time, I have seniority and yet I acted like that! let's get along as fellow Teigu users as warriors, I'm Bols from the Incineration Squad."

"haha.." Wave laughed a bit nervously. ' _He has a fear of people with that appearance?'_

 _'The Incineration Squad..'_ Stylish stare at Bols idly. _'A unit that can scorch anything, be it a man or a thing..I see, that's why he has that look huh.'_

After meeting each other, suddenly, a mysterious woman came inside the conference room, having a slender figure and wears a typical white general uniform, however, she wore a mask.

 _'So all the six were here.'_ she thought.

"Eh? who's that?" Wave asked himself.

"I don't recognize any of you!" She cried out. "What are you doing in this room!?"

Wave was taken surprised with this and stood up to confront her with a serious look.

"Hey now, we just come here for a special meeting-!?"

Suddenly, the mysterious masked woman send Wave against the wall with a kick, knocking him off unconscious, the five other members snapped in their senses and began to confront her.

"You're opponents will be Assassins!" She pointed out and charged against leaped a charge against Ran. "always be on your guard!"

The blue-haired woman sends out a barrage of kicks, however, Ran dodged her attacks, leaving her impressed by his skills.

 _'Oho! This guy is pretty good.'_

However, Seryuu and Koro began their attack against the mysterious masked woman from behind, before just as Seryuu would take her down, the masked woman reappears behind her in a flash and and swept her arm, crashing her body to the floor and then she froze to stop Koro with her bare hand.

"When attacking from behind, you have too much killing intent" She said.

Suddenly, Kurome took her actions and leap towards the masked woman with her sword, in one strike, she missed, but she shattered half of her mask as the woman grinned with pleasure.

"Even playing around." Kurome said with a dark glare. "I shouldn't give this one any openings.

"So that's the Teigu Yatsufusa huh.." She comment towards Kurome's Teigu. "It has a splendid cutting.."

As the pieces of the shattered masks falls to the ground, everyone went shocked to see a familiar face of a person, which it reveals to be the 'Empire's Strongest'

"Gen-General Esdeath!?" Bols stuttered.

Wave woke up from unconsciousness and see what's ruckus is going, to see the Empire's Strongest, however.

 _'Also our boss..is a weird one too.'_ He felt a sweat drop rolls on his forehead.

Later on as the Sun sets, Wave and the rest of his group wore black tuxedo's while following Esdeath.

"We're you surprised by my little game?" The general asked.

"I was used to being treated rough." Wave sighed.

"Thanks for the lesson ma'am." Seryuu added.

"Okay then." Esdeath tips her general cap. "We're going to a party with our audience with his majesty."

 _'Waah!? We're suddenly to meet the Emperor himself!?'_ Wave's reaction went suddenly in shock. "What a fast paced schedule for the first day!"

I like to get annoying things from the way first." Esdeath explained. "you would rather handled your self introduction next time, right?"

"Next time? Esdeath, before that.." Wave asks. "Should we not decide the name of our team?"

"Oho?" Esdeath began to grin. "We will be the special police force known as.. **"Jeagers"**."

* * *

 **The Next day, somewhere in the Capital, Lubbock's Bookstore.**

Ieyasu and Sayo were heading to a certain bookstore where Lubbock works there, including his employee, Tatsumi, after they got in, the green-haired them show them a passage to a secret Night Raid outpost were they met with the others: Leone, Sheele and Bulat.

"Hey there~!" Leone greeted with a cheerful look.

"Big sis! are you a little bit too relaxed!?" Sayo yelled with a slight surprise.

"Calm down Sayo." Ieyasu said with nervous expression.

"Alright, so Mine has finally appeared on the wanted posters." Lubbock explained while pulling out a wanted poster of Mine. "Only the five of us can walk freely in the capital."

"Since my face was seen, I was on that ship." Tatsumi explained. "Oh wait, everyone's was knocked out unconscious while I engaged the three beasts."

"Lucky for you, it would be dangerous for me if I go out there." Lubbock explained. "Even everyone never recognized you in the town, it's all good I think."

"Come to think of it about the city, I heard that the capital has an organized special police force known as the Jeagers." Bulat informed.

"Obviously, their leader is General Esdeath." Lubbock added. "That one hot topic we got here, a dangerous person she can be."

"How dangerous she can be?" Tatsumi asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, That's right." Lubbock explained. "You never heard about that time.."

Less than three years ago, there was a group of a savage tribe that lives in the sought west, they were known as the "Ban Tribe", they rose up to fight in their rebellion against the Empire, the latest Emperor during those days dispatched an expeditionary Imperial forces to vanquish them, the Ban Tribe had 10.000 men in strength while the Empire sent one hundred and twenty thousand men to quell them, the result of the fight would be obvious to everyone, however, Imperial soldiers who went far off into the outskirts, was one hell of a place for them who had been raised inside the capital or nearby, poisonous bogs and large rivers of mud mostly halted their advantage, infestation through a swarm of poisonous insects and disease had a devastating effect on the troops morale, they were also attacked relentlessly by wild animals and exotics beasts, int the face of nature's fury, the expeditionary force had all but given up, the Ban Tribe knew the terrains so well, they set up an effective night raid attacks, the Imperial army was too exhausted and can't keep up because many more soldiers were dying, being impatience, the Empire sends out a young but a very capable General Najenda and of course, General Esdeath for reinforcements.

"Oh, so I guess that's why Najenda knew of her much well." Tatsumi commented. "I never knew that they were so close."

"However, they just wants an example from them, but after seeing the actions of the Empire towards their enemies, Najenda plans to defect herself to the Revolutionary Army." Lubbock finishes his story. "And that's what happened."

"But that seems stupid for them, planting seeds of hatred of their defeated opponent doesn't helps it at all." Tatsumi said.

"Well, Esdeath really wants that." Lubbock sighed as he leans on the sofa. "She just wants more rebellions."

"Speaking about Esdeath, I heard Esdeath was sponsoring a fighting tournament this day." Sheele came by as she pulls out a sheet of paper, which indicates a tournament is taking place, Tatsumi, however, came by and look in the schedule.

"Woah! One-hundred and fifty thousand gold for the winner!" Tatsumi yelled in surprise. "That's enough gold to repay my village!"

"Oh really!?" Ieyasu went wide eyes and looked in the tournament schedule. "Damn, that's high, hey Tatsumi, join in to the tournament and get that reward!"

"Ugh...these boys.." Sayo sighed with a frown. "Well, it can't be help."

"Let's go to the tournament and see how Tatsumi fights with his 'one hit'-style?" Leone agrees's and then turned to Lubbock. "Hey, wanna join in?"

"Well, sure why not?" Lubbock replies with a relief sigh.

"Can I join too?" Sheele asked.

"Err, no Sheele." Bulat halted her by holding her shoulders. "You can't, your face appears in the wanted posters or else killed."

"Well, that's too bad for you Sheele."

"Aww, Leone don't be mean." Sayo pouted towards Leone. "Don't worry, next time after we won against the corruption of the empire, you will surely join us."

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Capital, few hours later in the fighting arena.**

Two opponents clashed their weapons against each other, a swordsman was fighting off a his opponent, which he may appears as a brutish spartan axeman, the swordsman easily dodged an blocked his attacks, which the big guy was exhausting his breath, meanwhile on the VIP spectators seats, Esdeath yawned at the scene of fighting.

"What do you think of them, captain?" Ran asked.

"I think boring fighters.." She replied with a bored mood. "Would make boring fights."

"Oh my, the match is over, we have a winner." Ran points out as the match ended.

Back on the fighting area.

"The winner is, Nobunaga of the Dry-Goods store!" Wave announced to the old swordsman who cheered with pride as the audience cheered.

"I'm the winner!" Nobunaga cheered.

Few minutes later after the latest match, Wave looked at the two participants, one was a large man with a bullhead and the other was just nothing more, only an ordinary looking boy.

"In the east corner, Karubi the Butcher!" Wave announced then introduced Tatsumi. "And on the west corner, Tatsumi of the Bookstore!"

"One of them is just a kid, huh." Ran stated.

In the audience, Leone, Sayo, Ieyasu and Lubbock had already got their seats taken, while Leone giggled and Ieyasu cheered for him, however, Sayo didn't even pay attention to the fight as Lubbock looked at her in a weird way.

"Don't you want to cheer for him and see him fight?" He asks.

"No need, well sometimes, I knew Tatsumi will always win this entire tournament for sure." Sayo said with a bored look until she glanced her eyes to the fighting arena.

"Anyways, that's a weird cover for Tatsumi." Leone giggled. "Tatsumi of the Bookstore, hahaha!"

On the fighting arena, Karubi looks down to Tatsumi with an impressed look, however, he didn't even flinched nor fazed to his large opponent, instead, giving him a normal expression.

"You're a tiny dwarf aren't you?" Karubi taunted and laughed. "The money is already in the bag, kukuku! I may be excommunicated but I'm the ninth ranked member of the Imperial Fists, you know?"

 _'This guy is old and arrogant.'_ Wave thought. _'But is certainly strong and able to back it up'_

"Well, That's good to know." Tatsumi said as he did paid a little attention to him and look to his friends to the audience, seeing his friends sitting there while Ieyasu cheered for him, then looks back to Karubi with still a normal expression. "But nice knowing you."

 _'This kid here...he's weird.'_ Wave narrowed his eyes towards Tatsumi. _'An opponent like Karubi, he didn't even fazed a reaction of fear or determination, but looks kinda... calm and normal?'_

For a few moments, Wave backed up from the arena and announced the match.

"Begin!"

"Let's go!" Karubi leaped forwards against him with his fists raised. "I'll give you my helping of my full destructive fists!"

As he sends his fists against his face, however, Tatsumi smoothly sidestepped from the punch as the fists sailed passed through him and sends it to the ground.

"Why you!" He grunted in anger.

Karubi quickly stood up and sends a barrage of punches, however, Tatsumi barely dodged every single punches from his attacks, Wave stood there in surprise, seeing that how this kid was doing the impossible, Esdeath suddenly looked over the fight and was impressed over Tatsumi.

"HOW THE HELL WERE YOU NOT HIT!" Karubi shouted as he keeps putting a barrage of fists against him.

"How?" Tatsumi replied as Karubi's final punch was halted by his bare hand.

Karubi was shocked to see him in still one piece, this kid still didn't even break a sweat! what is he?

"Your punches are too slow." the brown-haired boy said with a face of disappointment. "Here, I show you something stronger."

Then it was Tatsumi's turn, he just sends a light palm push into his groin with a small force, knowing that he should not let to destroy the audience or killing him instantly, seconds later, Karubi was sent flying into the air and crashed against the wall, he fell down and knocked out, cracks can be seen on the walls.

 _'WHAT THE HECK!?'_ Wave's jaw just dropped. _'There's no way that he could do that with such strength!'_

The audience went dead silent, for those who cheered for Karubi has their expressions of shock of frustration, on the other side of the audience, Leone and Lubbock went pale, Ieyasu grinned and Sayo sighed with a smug.

"I knew this was coming." Sayo said with a displeased mood with her arms crossed.

"I know right?" Ieyasu smiled. "Look how everyone reacts to him!"

Back on the VIP spectator seats, Ran stood speechless, he had no words to say, however, in his mind indicates that there is something wrong going on, with that strength, no mere human being can do that, it must be a Teigu in other words, but he didn't see him using it, with Esdeath of course, she was also totally speechless but filled with awe, suddenly, an overwhelming feeling entered into her heart as Tatsumi gave out a...

"Well...that was too easy." Tatsumi smiled.

"Errm...Tatsumi is the winner!" Wave announced.

Seconds later, the silent crowd suddenly cheered with amazement, but his smile, his pure innocent smile, Esdeath blushed to the participant, young, innocent and yet held a mysterious strength within him.

"I found him.." She spoke as she stood up, causing Ran to look up at her with surprise. "He's the right candidate for using Teigu's rigth?"

"Uhh, well, but there is something-..?" Before Ran finishes his sentence, Esdeath went down to the arena. "Captain?"

As Esdeath went down the stairs, the crowd silenced, Lubbock, Leone, Sayo and Ieyasu looks down in surprise, but yet, Lubbock panics and thought that shouldn't awfully to come out.

 _'Huh? she came down here of her own?'_ Tatsumi thought dumbfounded. _'Maybe the match is over I guess.'_

"Your name..was Tatsumi, right?" She asked with an innocent smile. "It was a good name and that strength of yours, it was overwhelming and I can feel it."

"Oh, thanks..." He replied in relief. "So...the match is over, right? If it does, I'll need to get my reward."

 _'Finally, Now I can repay my village so the Chief Elder will be glad.'_

"Yes, indeed, but it is a much better reward." Esdeath then grabbed something under her chest, then...

 **KA-CHAK!**

"Uhh...hmm...okaay, what's going on and what is this, a collar?" He asks normally, after finding himself that his neck was chained by a collar.

"Tatsumi..from now on.." She smiled to him with a blush. "You..belong to me."

"Eh? What about the prize?" Tatsumi then asks nervously, but yet he was pulled by her.

"This is your prize, Tatsumi~" she replied innocently. "Come with me to the Palace, there are too many distractions here."

 _'Should I have to punch her out?..no, bad idea or else I'm a wanted villain for sure.'_ Tatsumi thought with a questionable look in his face. _'Even if I'll escape from her, there would be a chance-..or wait just a second.. maybe I'll just first check out the Jeagers first and find out what they are, thus I'll get back to Night Raid to send a full report to my team or I should just-huh?"_

Suddenly, he was pulled by Esdeath and performed a straight chop at the back of his neck by knocking him out unconscious, however, he was not.

"We'll just talk in my room." She giggles. "Just the two of us."

"I'm still awake you know?" Tatsumi replied with still being conscious with a normal expression while Esdeath caught her surprise. "But yeah let's talk, why not?"

 _'...Is he this normal?'_ Her mind raced. _'Tatsumi...what are you?'_

After Tatsumi agrees, he follows Esdeath while he was getting pulled by the collar, which it gets him annoyed by letting her doing that, he looks back to the audience where he saw the rest of his team got their panicked reactions, however, Tatsumi smiled and waved his hands to them.

"Don't worry, I get back for you guys someday!" He yelled.

"You won't see your old friends anymore, you will be staying with me forever." Esdeath stated with a sadistic grin formed into her lips. "The Jeagers, will be your new friends from now on."

 _'I hope that she should have to give me a permission to buy something during Special Sales Day._ ' Tatsumi thought with an irritated look.

* * *

 **Chapter Ends.**

* * *

 **Authors Note: whew, so much thinking to make this chapter, about Tatsumi in a middle of a situation, of being chained just after the match ended, my original option was to let him escape from the tournament from her hands, but that was crossed out for sure, the problem is, due to my logic, that Esdeath would lead the entire Imperial Guards forces to make wanted posters of him, she willingly and never gives up to find him, if they found Tatsumi, it would also lead towards Lubbocks bookstore and find his surrounding, it gets too much trouble with my mind when they find out the outpost, so I wrote Tatsumi this way that he would be following Esdeath and meets up with the Jeagers in the next chapter instead, so guys, chapter six will be coming soon, later everyone ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Behind the Jeager Lines.**

* * *

 **Night Raid Headquarters.**

"What!? Tatsumi was dragged by Esdeath!?" Akame fell shock to hear the reports. "Did she already knew that he was part of us!?"

"I don't know, but the looks of her just as the match ended, she may have fallen for him and felt no killing intent but only happiness instead." Sayo explained the situation. "But I may approve that she's not aware of him being a Night Raid member."

"Damn, we need to get Tatsumi out from that place." Ieyasu gritted his teeth with fists clenched.

"That may be impossible, Ieyasu." Bulat spoke with his eyes glanced to him with a look of dissatisfaction. "The Imperial Palace is well guarded, it may also attract the Jeagers if the guards spot us first, there are also a lot of traps in there."

"Aw shit, what do we do now?" Lubbock cursed and asked Akame. "If they found out that he's a Night Raid member, we're screwed as they finds out our hideout."

Akame shrugged to Lubbocks statement, she was getting worried what will happen to the newest member doing in the Imperial Palace.

"Tatsumi is one of our newest comrade!" Akame cried while the rest of the Night Raid looks up to her. "We must do whatever we can to retrieve him!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...In the Imperial Palace**

Inside the room of the Jeagers, Tatsumi founds himself sat on a wooden chair and chains strapped around his upper body, his face deadpanned as he met the entire team of the special police force within the Imperial Capital, the Jeagers, were recently looking upon him, however, some of them were making weird actions.

"He will become our newest addition to the Jeagers, Tatsumi." Esdeath proclaimed.

"Uhh, Esdeath, why did you dragged a civilian here just like that?" Bols asked to his boss.

First off, there was a masked guy with his upper body only revealing his muscles, second, there was a purple haired doctor acting like some fashion stylist, with his actions being observed by the brown haired country boy, realize that he was homosexual, third, was a black haired assassin, which seems to be calm but yet her features were familiar like Akame, fourth, was an ordinary man in his Imperial Marine outfit, fifth, a good looking and yet an enlightened blonde man, and the last goes to a person he was familiar of, Seryuu Ubiquitous and her biological Teigu, Koro, however, this is now the third time which Koro once again meet Tatsumi right in front of him, but yet he stil had a dangerous aura emitting from him, the biological Teigu hid behind Seryuu from Tatsumi, which she still didn't knew what's going on about Koro since her first encounter with Tatsumi and after a retreat from the fight, back in the park against Night Raid.

 _'What's up with these guys...?'_ He thought. _'All I want is to take part of the Tournament to get the prize and pay the village, not get dragged by some crazy sadistic looking woman, plus I never knew Seryuu was also being part of them and that weird looking dog too.'_

Suddenly, Esdeath walked towards him, Tatsumi looks up to her while the General held his chin with her fingers and inspects his face.

"You're quite an interesting person, Tatsumi." She smiled gleefully. "I felt it, Tatsumi will become my partner in love."

"Then why did you strapped a colar on his neck?" Wave asked, Esdeath looks back to him and smiled.

"Because he's my lover of course and I want him to be with me." She responded.

"If he's going to be your official lover, Esdeath, you should remove that collar from his neck." Ran said his statement. "That person is not some animal nor a pet."

 _'Now there is someone who has sense of logic.'_ Tatsumi sweat dropped with a frown.

"Hmm..That is certainly true, I'll remove it." Esdeath said then removing the collar, Wave sighed of her antics, Esdeath then turned to her group and asked. "Does anyone of you got married?"

Her question was responded by Bols while raising his right hand, the Jeagers were surprised that they didn't even knew that he was married.

"Bols? I never knew you got married!?" Seryuu said with surprised.

"Indeed, six years ago since I was serving the Empire as a soldier, on that fateful, day I met a woman that I've fallen in love." Bols explained his tips to the General. "I asked her for a date, but I got rejected twice, but the third time, she accepted to live with me and got married, to conquer a person's heart for whom you've fallen in love, I'll say this, never give up!"

"Aha...mhm, that will be useful." Esdeath scribbled some notes were the tips given from her fellow Jeager member.

"Umm...Hey, Esdeath, may I ask you a question?" Tatsumi asked politely as Esdeath looks back to him.

"Yes my love~?" Tatsumi deadpanned by her response.

"...Can I go home now?" Tatsumi questioned, along with the rest of the Jeager members had their eyebrows raised in surprise. "Well, I don't feel comfortable to live in such luxurious place being separated from my friends, I just got here for a few weeks to work inside the capital to pay my village from heavy taxation and live a normal life, including the reason I just join to take part in the tournament is to receive the highest prize, so I can pay it for my village, that's all."

"Well, you can't get out and better be lucky yourself." Esdeath sighed with her arms crossed. "Stay with us and serve the empire, I will ensure you to pay for your village's safety, am I right?"

She looks back to her group, some members like Seryuu, Bols and Dr. Stylish agrees with the idea, on the other hand to some members like Ran, Wave and Kurome were obvious to her idea, she looks back where Tatsumi was, finds out it was an empty wooden chair just stood there with chains unbind.

"Sorry, I have no interest." Tatsumi said with an irritated look and walks out the room while no paying attention to them. "I'm leaving."

Back inside the room, the Jeagers stood silent, how come that he get himself unbind from the chains? the keys stood untouched and still carried by Esdeath.

"B-Bring him back to me and chain him up!" She yelled.

Fifteen minutes later, Tatsumi was once again, sat on the wooden chair, strapped by extra chains after being tackled by Wave and Bols, Esdeath looks down upon him with dissatisfaction and the look of curiousness, Tatsumi was looking up on her normally.

"So...how did you escaped from the chains?" She asked with an intimidating look.

"Well, the chains were weak and got unbinded for unknown reasons." He lied with a smug.

 _'This person, Tatsumi, just who is he..?.'_ She thought with her chin lit with her fingers beneath. _'It is strange that he acts normally, my appearance as a General doesn't bother him or my intimidating looks, but yet I felt a strong presence in him, yes, a very strong presence indeed, does that mean...he's strong?'_

"Tatsumi, you shouldn't walk out just like that and leaving your new friends behind." Seryuu spoke to him with a worry.

"Ehehe.." he chuckled nervously. _'Still, I don't know who these people are.'_

Suddenly, an Imperial Soldier entered the room and saluted to the Jeagers, on his right hand he carries a paper board clip.

"Esdeath-sama! As I ordered, I've finished the report regarding around the Gyogan Lake!" The soldier explained the details.

"Great, the timing is perfect." She smirked. "You guys, you're first big job has come up!"

The Jeagers gathered themselves as Esdeath explained the details on the map about bandits inhabited around the Gyogan lake and plans for their assault to strike down the bandit's hideout, Seryuu agrees to eliminate the bandits in a psychopatic way which caused Wave and Tatsumi breaks a singe sweatdrop, an hour later, they left the capital into the imperial frontiers, Tatsumi was riding behind Esdeath on horseback.

* * *

 **Gyogan Lake, few hours later..**

Tatsumi and Esdeath were sitting on a cliff, while both of them looked to a small castle in a distance, Tatsumi cursed himself in mind if he had a chance to escape, but yet, Esdeath held his hand, Tatsumi was still thinking the idea to escape, he couldn't punch her and felt that she was somewhat innocent towards him, suddenly, in a distance, half of the castle was burned by a huge fire, it was Bols's Teigu, the Rubricante just burnt the bandits into ashes, screams can be heard as the rest of the Jeagers were annihilating the rest of the survivors.

"It was a pleasant sight, isn't Tatsumi?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah.." He shrugged himself by her sadistic question. _'Still...I couldn't punch her, a slap is enough...oh I got it! I will knocked her unconscious with a chop.'_

When Tatsumi looks over Esdeath, she seemed very softened and innocent when he was around, even he didn't felt any menacing killing intent from her, but yet he wasn't sure about the idea came up in his mind.

"You seem very kind." Esdeath spoke.

Tatsumi looks back to her, still having a smile plastered in her face.

"You've heard of me...Is my image is different from what you imagined?" She stated innocently with a blush. "Truthfully, this is the first time I had these sorts of feelings, as such being in love with someone, but..it isn't really bad.."

Then it came into his mind to get with the second option...

 _'Maybe, I can...convince her to be my ally..'_ He thought with his chin lit with his fingers. _'She doesn't look like a bad person afterall...but at least she's part of the military and kills people, but yet, she was only ordered by the prime minister if only necessary when there's a threat in the empire...but at least...maybe I can convinced the entire members of Jeagers to be our ally! I do hope it will work!'_

"Tatsumi, what do you have in mind?" The General asked. "Seems like the Jeagers were almost finished to take care of the Bandits, by the way, where will I be living from now on? In my room of course."

"..Huh?"

* * *

 **Imperial Palace, Midnight..**

Esdeath was taking a shower while Tatsumi sat on top of Esdeath's bed and felt uneasiness going on in the atmosphere..

"Why did it ends up like this?" He sighed. "I want to convince her, but not like this.."

Soon as Esdeath finished the shower, Tatsumi was surprised to see the General of the Empire shows up wearing nothing but only white button up shirt, he frowned himself to this part, but yet he needs to hide his perverted feelings, however, he felt a chill onto his skin upon making contact with Esdeath's smooth skin.

"Sorry to keep you waiting.." She said while taking a seat on the bed closer to him. "You're feeling nervous, aren't you?"

"Not really, but it's just more or less." He responds with a nervous grin.

"Fufu, you're so cute...Well, I not quite sure to do in this situation either.." She stated. "But as long as we know what we want, I'm sure we can figure this out.."

"Oh, and I would like to ask you something?" Tatsumi asked. "Esdeath...you do like me, right?"

Tatsumi was waiting for a response from her, but yet he was pounced by her, with her lips making contact to his, he finds himself lying while Esdeath was sitting on top of him, this make him even more nervous.

"If I didn't like you, we wouldn't doing this right now.." She asked seductively, although, this woman was an enemy of Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army, but yet, she had developed feelings for him, however, he shrugged it off and stood straight up from bed. "Hmm? Where are you going Tatsumi?"

"Just going outside to have fresh air." He lied.

"There are guards everywhere inside the palace." She said with curiousness. "They will kill you in sight if you tried to escape."

' _Well at least she did obviously finds out what I'm doing.'_ He sighed. _'I'd better go to meet everyone in Night Raid, boy, they might be extremely worried about me."_

"Oh well." He shrugged it off and exited from her room leaving Esdeath in a confused look.

Five minutes had passed and Esdeath was waiting for him to come back, although, it is really impossible to escape the Palace for a mere person, suddenly, the ground shook like an earthquake, she looks up and sees the chandeliers that hangs on the ceiling are swinging, Esdeath suddenly stood up from her bed and quickly dressed up.

"I wonder what's the ruckus out there." She muttered while after wearing her cap. "And Tatsumi was outside there for at least more than five minutes."

After leaving her bedroom, she went down the halls to inspect, not until she saw guards were knocked down unconsciously on the ground, some of the bodies were stuck in the walls after impact, it was like a battle was going on, she began to follow the trail of knocked down guards until it led her outside the Palace, she widened her eyes while seeing a large crater on the ground.

"What happened here...wait, where's Tatsumi?" She franticly searched the surroundings while calling his name. "Tatsumi?...Tatsumi?! ...TATSUMI!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the sky.**

"This is my first time to do this jump.." Tatsumi muttered with gleefulness. "But it feels like I'm flying!"

Few minutes ago, right after beating out the guards inside and outside the Imperial Palace, Tatsumi must escape the Palace, he crouched down and performed a strong jump and rocketed into the sky, leaving a large crater in the ground, some guards were stationed on the walls took their surprise and demand the others what's going on and thought to be an intruder threat.

"Oh shit." Tatsumi simply cursed himself as he saw a flying red dragon danger beast coming in front of him.

The dragon danger beast began to swallow him up whole for a while and then Tatsumi punched straight through from inside the dragon's body, blood and organs exploded in the air, Tatsumi was still rocketed through the air.

"Was that a dragon danger beast?" He asked himself. "Oh well.."

* * *

 **In Night Raid Base.**

"Alright, here's the plan." Akame spoke. "We must observe the Palace and wait until some individuals who walks along with Tatsumi, we might need to track them down and had a chance to get him without drawing some attention."

"Got it." Bulat, Ieyasu, Sayo and Leone acknowledged.

"Hmm?" Leone's mind snapped. "I sensed something...like...someone's falling from above..."

 ***CRASH!***

Suddenly, the debris fell from the ceiling, the entire Night Raid group yelped and then draw their weapons after seeing someone was rising from the smoke, after it was cleared, revealed to be a certain familiar brown haired boy.

"Ta-...TATSUMI?!" Everyone yelled in surprise.

Tatsumi chuckled while patting the dusts from his clothes. "Hey guys, I just come here and thought all of you were just worried about me."

"Hold on a sec, just how did you escape from the Palace?" Leone asked with curiosity. "And where the hell did you just hail from?!"

"I just jumped away from the Palace and landed straight here." He answered while picking his ear with his small finger. "Even thought, I've got quite a rough landing."

"EH?! You just jumped away from the Palace?!" Lubbock yelled in frustration.

"And landed straight here?!" Mine added. "Then why didn't you get away from them earlier?!"

"Well, I just only want to see some information from the Jeagers." Tatsumi explains while placing his fingers under his chin. "But I don't want to show them what I could do about my abilities."

"Oh! I get it, you must be a Superhuman!" Sheele said with glee. "You said you didn't have a Teigu but you can still beat them!"

"We've already explained that days ago, Sheele." Akame says to the airhead and then looked at Tatsumi. "But I'm glad you came back."

"Akame looks calm." Ieyasu stated with a questionable look.

"She's been always like that." Sayo added. "At least she had already witnessed about Tatsumi's superhuman abilities."

"So what did you find about the Jeagers?" Lubbock asked.

"Well...hmm.." Tatsumi began to thing until his mind snapped and remembers. "Actually, they're all Teigu Users and their only superior is General Esdeath."

"Well...seems like our jobs wouldn't be easier." Lubbock stated.

"Great." Bulat sighed. "That would be our biggest problem to encounter those Jeagers."

"...I think it's best thing that...Tatsumi would be taking good care of them." Akame explained. "All of you would be needing him."

"How so?" Mine asked.

"We explained this before, he can overcomes the odds which were quite impossible." Sayo says. "I realize that he is the one that can save us all."

"Quite true, I've seen him defeating the Three Beast's back at Ryuusen without using Teigu at all." Bulat said while gesturing his thumb over him.

"And the good thing is, he'll be our trump card in our group!" Leone added with fists pumped into the air while everyone were giving skeptical looks at her, leaving Leone dumbfounded. "Do you guys get it?"

"But at least they are nice people." Tatsumi stated while he rubbed the back of his head. "They were just misguided, why won't we convince them to be our allies?"

 _'...WHAT?!'_ Everyone thought with their deadpanned expression to Tatsumi's statement.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Palace, Jeagers Headquarters.**

"Wave, did you find him?" Esdeath asked him with an intimidating look.

"We didn't find him captain." Wave shudders. "Bols went into the Imperial Gardens, but still couldn't find him."

Thus then, the doors slammed open to reveal Seryuu holding Koro.

"Esdeath! We've searched everywhere in the Palace." Seryuu informed with a salute. "Even Koro couldn't find his scent."

"Actually, that Teigu of yours was only used for combat." Esdeath stated. "But we need to find him as soon as possible."

"Ah~! Sadly, my private army still couldn't find him, not even a small scent of him was found." Stylish said depressed in a stylish manner. "But~! according to the guards who were stationed on the walls had witnessed that they saw something flying."

Esdeath explained. "It could be someone, last night, I've investigate that crater outside..it's unlike what I've seen before, someone did this along with Tatsumi.."

Bols mind snapped. "Could it be...He was kidnapped by an unknown assailant?"

"Maybe.." Wave said obviously. "It could be some other Teigu user had sneaked into the Palace, but..what's the point about to kidnap Tatsumi anyways?"

"Whoever this kidnapper did to my Tatsumi.." Esdeath gritted her teeth while fists clenched in anger and slowly stood up from her chair while a dark aura emitting from her, Bols, Wave and Run shuddered at her. "If I ever find that person, I am sure that I would send him or her into the Torture Chamber for a thousand years of pain!"

 **To be continued..**

* * *

 **Authors note: It's been a few weeks after my last chapter, boy, you guys have been waiting for so long, in this chapter, I let Esdeath live because...hmm...well, damn, I know that she was a villain and a sadist, but damn, I couldn't let her die because it would lead everything in this story pointless without her and thus let Tatsumi escape, it's a good thing I've wrote that but yet this chapter feels.. Cheesy, I think., but in few chapters, I'm sure they'll meet again, so I hope you guys enjoy it, see ya' soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: New Members and the return of the Ice Queen.**

* * *

 **Location: Imperial Capital, Market District.**

"Man, sure is hot today." Tatsumi lazily commented while carrying a grocery bag. "I wonder what's the special sales next week?"

Tatsumi was walking calmly down the streets with the people around him being busy, not until the citizens began to back away from the streets and he was met by a noble who sat on top of his horse along with it's riders as bodyguards that stood beside it.

"Well well~! What have we here?" The noble sneered mischievously. "A peasant standing on my own way? you're having a death wish who dare to interfere my tour."

"...Who're you?" Tatsumi asked with his eyebow raised.

This, however, pisses the noble lord right in front of him.

"What!? How dare a peasant like you dare to ask me that kind of question!" He yelled as he pointed his finger in an un-respectful way. "My name is Elnar Brimley of the Brimley family..."

 _'Oh yeah, I've quite forgot something..'_ Tatsumi though as he ignores the warnings of the arrogant noble. _'This Capital is a messed up place,_ _meets a person like this would be quite humiliating for his reputation...I wonder what's Akame's cooking today..'_

"Anyways, nice knowing you." Tatsumi sighed, leaving the arrogant noble dumbfounded after he interrupted his speech.

"H-How dare he..." The noble clenched his fist and then ordered his two bodyguard to pursue him. "Kill him!"

The two riders began to steer their horses and ran straight at him with lances pointing against him, before they would manage to take him down, Tatsumi simply dodged the first lance that sailed passed him, then he halted the second lance from another bodyguard rider with his bare hand, the rider looked at him with frustration.

"You know, I felt bad for you that you would end up like the other guys who would put up a fight against me." Tatsumi commented with a bored look, noticing the other rider took another charge at him. "Like that guy behind me."

"Wh-Who are you..." The rider stuttered in fear.

"Just a normal guy."

Then Tatsumi lazily swung the lance, with the rider still holding it, then slammed the other rider, with another rider off from their horses, thus sending them flying in the air, the people around who witnessed this looked at Tatsumi with their jaws hanging open and their eyes bulged open in disbelief, Elnar too as he did the same reaction as the people.

"Wh-Whoa.." one of the pedestrians spoke in disbelief. "H-How did you do that?"

"I'll be going home now." Tatsumi waved his hand.

"Leaving already!?" they shrieked with their jaws hanging out open.

"Oh, also I've heard that those noble's are going around in this district and abuse some people in this area. Tatsumi explained and points his thumb back at Elnart. "If that guy is also one of them, maybe you should have taken him for now, he's all your's."

Back to Elnar, the people around him looked at him with their dead glares and began to gang up against the lonely noble, Tatsumi was still walking while hearing screams, from the citizens and Noble Elnar.

"W-Wait!"

"This is for my daughter you've trampled her earlier"

"Please, I beg-"

"And this is for my family you've killed them last year!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

 **Outskirts of the Capital, few hours later.**

 **Tatsumi's POV**

Back in the Capital was always the same as days goes by, nothing anything suspicious, even if Esdeath hasn't saw me, I wasn't even in the wanted list either, feel free to roam around unless if she's not around, now where am I? oh yeah, I was walking on the roads into the outskirts of the capital and nothing bad had happen...until these guys shows up.

Tatsumi stopped his tracks as a group of large humanoid creatures with a deformed faces with muscular physic, they turned around their attention towards the country boy, a smile grew in a sadistic malice, it jumped in inhuman speed with it's fist trying to grab his head, however, the brown-haired teen lazily moved his head sideways from getting gripped and sends a normal punch, the result led the upper half of the body of an unknown creature was blown into bits with blood splurting all over.

The other unknown danger beasts stepped back while recovering their shock and then they followed the fray, but they all met the same fate like the first one he killed.

"Are these danger beasts?" He asks himself as he look unto the pile of corpses of dead danger beasts. "I haven't seen these ones before."

* * *

 **Night Raid HQ.**

Since two days ago and right after Tatsumi's escape from the Imperial Palace, Najenda returns back to Night Raid's Headquarters and bought two new members from the Revolutionary Army, Susanoo and Chelsea, first is Susanoo, he wasn't clearly human, but a biological humanoid Teigu as well, also, he was a neat freak that he can perfom household and cooking, but also can perform himself into combat, the second new member was Chelsea, the sole survivor of the Night Raid's Recon Group, her team was wiped out entirely by the Three Beasts, she had a Teigu known as **"Gaea Foundation"** , a Teigu which had an ability of shape shifting to turn the user in various of objects and living beings. Since the first day he met them, Susanoo was very calm at first, but as things messed up inside the base such as food and things lying around, he was serious, Chelsea was just a teaser, but only teased towards Mine, however, Chelsea has also a sudden interest to Tatsumi...

"So, which Teigu is in your possession?" Chelsea asked towards Sayo and Ieyasu.

"Well, I have the L'Arc Qui Ne Faut which Najenda gave it to me while returning back to base with you guys." Sayo said while she raised her Teigu and inspects. "But this weapon has chosen me as it's user."

"And I have the Belvaac!" Ieyasu spoke with pride as he slung his Axe Teigu and show it to her. "Look how awesome it is!"

"And you Tatsumi?" Chelsea turned her attention to him as Tatsumi was reading a book.

"Oh, I didn't have one." Tatsumi replied.

"Najenda told me about you." Chelsea explained with her right eyebrow raised in curious. "First, you scare off a Biological Teigu, Hekatonkheires, then second, you fought single-handed against the Three Beasts, without a Teigu, is that true?"

"Well, you can believe it if you were there." Tatsumi simply replied without even looking at her. "But believe me it's true, but my strength within me seems to be breaking beyond the laws of physics."

"So, how did you do that?" She asks.

"I punched them of course." He answered.

Chelsea was left speechless and yet dumbfounded, she stroke her chin and thinking, what could he possibly doing it against the impossible? Then she looks back to Tatsumi and asked about his mysterious "Powers" of what Najenda mentioned to her since flying back to Night Raid, she also mentions to her that he doesn't have any Teigu's in his possession.

"I have one last question." Chelsea asked firmly. "She told me you've went through training...and what kind of training did you receive those powers of yours?"

"Ugh, Here we go again, like the latest people they asked me." Tatsumi sighed as he closed his book and pointed his thumb back, mentioning to the Senior Members of Night Raid. "In order what my father had thought me how to become strong so I could protect anybody, the secret of this workout is this, 100 Push-ups, 100 Sit-ups, 100 Squats and 10 Kilometer running, every. single. day...for three years."

Chelsea went speechless once more with her eyes wide open in disbelief with her jaw half open, almost dropping her lollipop.

"Wh-...What?" She said in a monotone. "Is that even possible?"

"Believe me, it's true." Lubbock whispered unto her ear.

"Everyone, we must gather in the meeting hall." Akame interrupts as she came in the living room.

Few minutes later, everybody in Night Raid gathered themselves with Najenda sitting on her chair to spoke up an urgent report about the new Danger Beasts coming into the Empire.

"Everyone, you all know why we've gathered here." She explained. "Reports of new Danger Beasts appeared out of nowhere around the Empire, the Imperial Army tries to dispatched the threat, however, reports indicates that they had witnessed that they appeared to be humanoid and seems to have inhuman strength and speed, they even greedily fed upon people and livestock, even the Masters of Martial Arts couldn't defeat them."

"This seems bad." Bulat admits.

"That is why we need to eliminate the source from where these Danger Beasts comes from.." Najenda finished. "But the Jeagers have the same objective like ours as well."

"Hmmm, seems like going into Beast Hunting." Chelsea said while she leans on the wall. "It would be fine if we leave it to the Jeagers."

"Even we're killers, these Dangers Beasts might attack us as well." Sayo spoke with determination. "People needs help."

"Whatever you say, I get it, I get it." Chelsea sighed.

Susanoo smirked towards Sayo, however, as he looked towards Ieyasu, his eye went wide in shock.

"Ieyasu! your fly is open!" Susanoo shouted. "Zip it up, it bothers me so closely."

"Ah! Damn it!" Ieyasu quickly zipped up his zipped and everyone laughed at him as he hid his embarrassment .

* * *

 **Unknown Mountain, few hours later, evening.**

"So you were once a son of a rich merchant family?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah, I was the 4th son of a merchant, Well, I was never deprived of objects and I can do anything skillfully, until I was bored about the world" Lubbock grinned as he made a cool pose with imaginary glitters sparkling around him. "That was the story of my life."

"Well that seems a boring backstory of yours." Tatsumi comments with a slight irritated look.

"It's the tear jerker from here, so listen!" Lubbock yelled then explained more of his backstory. "During that time where Ms. Najenda moved into a region where I lived.."

In the past, a wagon arrived in front of a mansion, a young teenage girl with unmatched beauty, appeared and stepped down from her wagon, the young Lubbock blushed on the sight, back in the present..

"It was love in the first sight." Lubbock finished. "So then, I joined the military, I've used my skillfulness to climb up the ranks where I can serve her."

"So that's the reason why you joined her in Night Raid.." Tatsumi said. "Huh, no wonder."

"Yes..because of my love for her, I guess." Lubbock said while making another cool pose. "When we escaped, I've wrote about our statuses as "Dead", I'm gallant am I, but whatever, I haven't been rewarded, it's saddening, a real tear jerker right?"

"Manager." Tatsumi comes up to him and placed his hand on his right shoulder then said firmly. "Then don't peek on other girls when they bath!"

"Huh!?" Lubbock looked at him in surprised.

"Look, this is why you were unrewarded by Najenda." Tatsumi sighed.

"What are you saying!?" Lubbock yelled back in frustration. "There's a difference in desires between a girl you like and a cute girl you watched!"

Meanwhile, in the sky, a red dragon flew upon the mountainous region as it illuminated the night sky under the moon, a rider sat on it's back with no other, but General Esdeath herself, her object was to patrol the areas to hunt down the unknown danger beasts.

"I've might called it Night Patrol, but to think think that I would go for a stroll, because the moonlight is pretty." Esdeath said herself. "But it's something completely out of character for me to do.."

 _'The way I've become a little odd like this..'_ Esdeath closed her eyes, as she seen in her flashback about a smiling Tatsumi in the tournaments aftermath. "It's your fault Tatsumi.."

Back on the ground..

Tch, just watch and I'll make her fall for me." Lubbock scoffed as Tatstumi began to step up to the mountain.

"Yeah, whatever." Tatsumi said in irritation while rubbing his ear.

"Well, I've set up strings, but nothing's got caught." Lubbock informs. "If you find something, get back here as quick as possible."

"Alright." Tatsumi said simply.

Tatsumi began to kneel down and then performed an inhuman jump to the peek, Lubbock just stood there and watched him in disbelief with his jaw hanging open.

 _'HE DID JUMPED HIGH!'_ His mind said loudly. _'So it was all true, he wasn't human after all!'_

On the peak of the mountain, Tatsumi saw nothing but a grave stone planted on a rock.

"Looks like somebody's not here.." His eyes scanned the area. "No sign of danger beasts by the way."

Suddenly, he sensed something that someone was falling out from the sky, a rocking explosion occurred with dust and dirt flying all over, Tatsumi can barely see a shadowy figure standing up from the smoke and then drew a rapier, however, the brown-haired boy just stood there calmly but yet, he now barely knew who it was.

 _'Oh god...don't tell me..'_ His mind said normally.

"I will be your opponent!" Esdeath said as she smiled sadisticly while pointing her rapier against him. "I'll try out some new torture techniques on-...Huh?...Tatsumi, is that you?"

"I don't like where this is going..." Tatsumi muttered as he frowned. "Thus I didn't know this was a coincidence to meet her here.."

After staring each other for a few moments, Esdeath said nothing but blushed while Tatsumi shrugged it off, not until unknown Danger Beasts came out of the shadows with menacing grins.

 _'Maybe they'll take care of her while I'm off.'_ Tatstumi thought, but Esdeath kills them off in one strike, he takes it back. _'or not.'_

"Don't hinder me.." Esdeath snarled as she twisted the heels of her boots on top of the Danger Beasts head, the Beast growls in pain, then she looks up to Tatsumi once more with an innocent smile with a blush on her cheeks. "So this isn't a dream~! I was looking for the day where we could meet again, Tatsumi~"

 _'Well...Now this wants me to wake up from my sleep..'_ Tatsumi frowned.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Special crossover OMAKE: GATE: Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri X Akame ga Kill**

 **Year: July 21 20XX.**

In the busy streets of Ginza, pedestrians are walking around, walking home, shopping or going to work, everything looks busy but yet peaceful as it is, not until a mysterious Roman looking Gate appears in the middle of the crossroads, people were taken surprised as some of them were taking photos from their cellphones, suddenly, Men came out from the Gates, armed wit various of weapons like Swords, Shields, Spears and Guns, they may appear wearing uniforms in a mixture of black and white with odd looking helmets and masks obscured their faces, there are also weird looking creatures also standing with them, one man with a cape comes forwards with his sword drawn.

"In the name of Emperor Makoto and Prime Minister Honest!" He yelled in english. "We came here to claim these lands! Charge!"

Meanwhile, in the Supermall...

"So what's the new game coming this year?.." Spoke a brown-haired man with green eyes in his early 20's, Tatsumi Takamura. "I bet the sequal of the game I wanted to play has installed some good game mechanics..huh?"

Suddenly, as he looked outside the windows, he saw huge manta-like creatures flying in the air, he also heard some deafening gunshots and saw smoke rising from a distant district of Tokyo, Ginza, Tatsumi's eyes went wide in disbelief and left the mall.

 _'Crap, if this goes on...the special games sales...will be cancelled!'_

Meanwhile, in the Empire, One month after the Ginza Incident.

A messenger went into the throne room and kneels before the Child emperor with a fat looking old man standing with him.

"My lord, our army we sent to the other side of the mysterious gate have returned," The messenger explained. "We send 100.000 including a few hundred Danger Beasts under our arsenal, however, ten thousand men came back without victory."

"Ten thousand came back? what happened to the rest?" Emperor Makoto asked.

"The rest were annihilated quickly and not even a day had passed." The messenger said grimly. "

"Your Majesty!"

Suddenly, another messenger came into the throne room with a frantic look and kneels down to the Emperor.

"I have grim news, our enemy from the other world had successfully captured the ares surrounding the Gate!"

"What!?" Generals and High officials of the Empire stood in shock as one of them speak up. "How is that possible!?"

"Reports have indicated that our army was stationed there have witnessed that our enemies there are armed only with firearms." He explained. "Even thought, some have witnessed that they have also strange cannons carried on mysterious metal wagons, sort of."

"Only firearms huh...how boring." Spoke a general who may appears as a woman with a long blue hair. "What kind of weak enemy are we facing?"

"You'd better listen, Esdeath." Budo spoke firmly to her while crossing his arms. "We still don't know what our new enemies are capable off.."

Meanwhile, back at the area surrounding the Gate.

Tatsumi overlook the area from the hilltop as the JSDF began to set up a base, he began to drink water in some portion from his bottle to cure his stress and then went back to HQ.

"I wonder what's the next phase they will be coming up too..." He wondered.

From a far distance from the Gate and into the Imperial Capital, Esdeath was riding on horseback along with her army behind her, from this day on, the two worlds will face a new era, where a war between the Imperials fighting the mysterious enemy from another world who came out from the structure named... **The Gate**.

 **OMAKE ends.**

* * *

 **Authors note: I know it's a short chapter, but it was worth it. the Special Omake about GATE X Akame ga Kill seems to have an exciting feeling, but yeah, I just skip some parts, but whoever wants to make a crossover like that, just feel free to do it.**


End file.
